totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Spalmy kolejny kościół, niech z Francji zostanie popiół
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 7 Informacje: *Wyzwanie piątek o godzinie 20:00. *Prowadzący Yanke$ Ceremonia w Szwajcarii: Po ostatnim zadaniu oraz ogłoszeniu wyników. Nieoczekiwanie cała grupa została natychmiast odesłana do samolotu skąd odbyli podróż do Szwajcarii. Po lądowaniu wszyscy oczekiwali w środku na nieznane. '' ''Jako jeden z pierwszych Brian zajął jedno z wolnym miejsc czekając co się ma wydarzyć i dlaczego tutaj w ogóle są. Abby zajęła wolne miejsce. Była ciekawa co się wydarzy i dlaczego akurat Szwajcaria. Jednak te myśli szybko zastąpiła innymi np. swoim wynikiem w wyzwaniu, była zadowolona, chociaż wiedziała, że mogła wszystko rozegrać lepiej. Jednak zajmowanie sobie tym głowy nudziło ją, więc wyjęła sudoku i rozwiązywała. Kate zajeła miejsce i czekała cierpliwie na więcej szczegółów a jak na razie myślała o zakupach farby Na wodzie wylądował samolot tuż przed hotelem. Z którego została wyprowadzona Jurgita wraz z wielka drewnianą paczką oraz Levim. Rudowłosa uśmiechnięta bardziej niż przeważnie wkroczyła do samolotu, gdzie czekała na nią ekipa programowa. Lukaninho przytulił fotografkę i zadowolony opuścił pojazd, że ten koszmar już się kończy dla niego. Janusz został po prostu z niego wyrzucony. Samolot odleciał ponownie. Na pokładzie przed prowadząca znajdowali się: Kate, Suzie, Michael, Abby, Melissa i kawałek dalej od nich Brian. W środku samolotu znajdowali się również Levi, Temple, Anne oraz Wróżka Sophie. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się widząc sześć owieczek. Jurgita: Słyszałam, że ktoś tutaj był niegrzeczny. *włożyła palec do buzi* Dziewczyna była szczęśliwa, promieniała radością jak nigdy. W dodatku dawał jej ktoś satysfakcję z możliwości prowadzenia ulubionego typu ceremonii. Jurgita: Jak to tak nieładnie olewać odcinki? *powiedziała smutnym tonem* By po chwili wybuchnąć śmiechem psychopatki. Przejechała dłonią po swojej twarzy. Jurgita: Zostanie Was piątka po tym odcinku. *mruknęła szczęśliwa* Długo dziewczyna nie ociągała się i podeszła blisko Zusii, która siedziała tuż obok Abby. Jurgita: Oh…Morze Bałtyckie w tym programie nie służy… Odpadł Norweg, Szwed, Polak… *zaczęła wyliczać* Samolot był już oczywiście w locie. Rudowłosa złapała za fraki Suzie i poszła z nią parę kroków do przodu. Znajdowali się w pobliżu wyjścia. Dała jej plecak. Jurgita: Widzisz słodziutka… Nie zawsze warto być taką niemową… *zrobiła smutną minkę* Podniosła dziewczynę wyżej. Suzie przerażona spoglądała na plecak. Jurgita: No weź go do cholery! *krzyknęła oburzona* I niemal wepchnęła jej go do ręki przyciskając do jej ciała, skąd trysnęła krew. Z drugiej strony plecaka był długi i ostry nóż, który wbił się we wnętrzności dziewczyny. Jurgita: Nie dość, że oporna to jeszcze brudzi mi wykładzinę. *skomentowała krew wylewająca się z jej ciała, jak i wnętrzności* Spojrzała wymownie na Briana. Jurgita: Może posprzątasz potem? Potrząsnęła dziewczyną, by jeszcze więcej wnętrzności wyszło z ciała. Potem ponownie kilka razy plecak wbijając w jej ciało. Jurgita: Będzie ktoś jeszcze gardził moimi zasadami i kontraktami!? *mówiła oburzona* To był zdecydowanie udany dzień dla rudowłosej. Udana rozmowa z Norwegiem, teraz czerpianie satysfakcji z cierpień obywatelki Estonii. Czuła ogromną satysfakcję i dumę. Nikt nie mógł jej nic za to zrobić, prawa kontraktowe na to zezwoliły. Jurgita: No to pora odlatywać! Wypchnęła dziewczynę z samolotu. Wiejące sprężone powietrze ułożyło fryzurę dziewczynę na nowy. Ta tylko delikatnie się nachyliła i krzyknęła. Jurgita: Nie zapomnij użyć spadochronu! *zachichotała* W tym czasie dziewczyna pociągnęła za sznurek i oczom zawodników ukazał się Rhys, który był związany i miał zaklejone usta. Jurgita: Wybacz kochany, musieliśmy. *wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami* Melissa była zszokowana po śmierci Suzie, gdy wreszcie zaczęła się z nią dogadywać ta po prostu została zabita. Sam widok jej wnętrzności nie przeraził Hiszpanki, ale świadomość ze jeszcze dziś rano jadła z nią śniadanie... Na dodatek... Co tu mógł robić Rhys? Nie pozostało jej nic, tylko czekać na dalsze wyjaśnienia prowadzącej. Jakby samo ponownie pojawienie się dziewczyny nie było zaskoczeniem, to widok jak patroszyła Suzie zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Skulił się przerażony nie mogąc wydusić słowa powstrzymując się jednocześnie od konwulsji. W końcu uświadomił sobie jak bardzo może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Tym bardziej, kiedy naraził się przy ich pierwszym i jedynym spotkaniu. Nie mógł się w tym momencie na niczym skupić. Prowadząca była w swoim żywiole, widząc Briana puściła mu oczko. No cóż, nagrabił sobie chłopak w pewnym momencie. Jurgita: Więc mówiłam, że zostanie piątka. I w rzeczy samej tak będzie. Podeszła bliżej do Michael i dała jej plecak, zwyczajny ze spadochronem. '' '''Jurgita': Twój czas również minął. Nie będę strzelać, ale wyjdź sama. Michael opuściła pojazd. '' '''Jurgita': Rhys dzięki zwycięstwie w dogrywce będzie piątym zawodnikiem. Od tego momentu, nikt nie powróci do programu. *dodała i zniknęła zostawiając zawodników samych* Samolot: Strefa Luksusowa: Pokój Leviego ... Pokój Jurgity: ... Do swojego pokoju powróciła prowadząca program. Była zmęczona ostatnimi wydarzenia i przede wszystkim sytuacją z Brianem. Najchętniej pociachałaby go na najmniejsze kawałki i wyrzuciła szczurom do pożarcia. Niezadowolona strzeliła palcami. Skoczyła się odświeżyć i wyszła w swojej ulubionej pidżamie w jednorożce. Ułożyła się do spania wśród swoich pluszaków, które zostały specjalnie przetransportowane ze Szwajcarii. '' ... Pokój Anne: ... Pokój Temple: ... Pokój Sophie: ... Pokój Melissy: ... Centrum dowodzenia: ... ''Temple siedzi tu sobie i obserwuje sobie kamerę z świetlicy na głównym ekranie. '' '''Temple:' Hy hy hy. Zajada popcorn. W pomieszczeniu zjawił się również Levi. '' '''Levi': No witam szanownie, Panią. *uśmiechnął się szarmancko* Co tak wciągnęło do oglądania? Temple spojrzała miną a.la WutFace. Temple: 'Kim ty jesteś ? ''Przypadkiem nacisnęła guzik zmieniający kamerę na głównym ekranie. 'Temple: '''Nic takiego. ''Wyszczerzyła się. Podrapał się za głową. '''Levi: Levi Mustang, znany włoski zawodnik Big Brothera. Przyszły gospodarz kontynuacji. Miło mi poznać. *uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie* Także jesteśmy razem w ekipie. *uśmiechnął się* Zasmucił się. Levi: Szkoda, bo popcorn do niczego jeść to tak niezdrowo. Pójdzie w boczki. *uśmiechnął się wrednie* Temple: 'Big Brother mhm. ''Kiwnęła głową, że rozumie. '''Temple: Kontynuacja ? Nie powinnam znać szczegółów bo już mnie wtedy tu nie będzie ale to brzmi ciekawie. I mam dobry metabolizm także... Puściła mu oczko. Włoch tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. '' '''Levi': Im mniej ludzie wiedzą, tym chętniej się zgłoszą. *odparł do dziewczyny* Sam fakt, nie wiadomo kiedy pójdzie w cycki, a kiedy w brzuch. Sam jej również puścił oczko. W mniemaniu Temple teraz powiało grozą od nowopoznanej osoby, gdy wypowiadał pierwsze zdanie. Temple: 'A może jednak w tyłek, hm ? ''Powiedziała zastanawiająco. 'Temple: '''Tak, w ogóle to jestem Temple. Ale coś mi mówi, że już to wiesz. ''Podszedł do dziewczyny złapał delikatnie jej dłoń i pocałował. Po chwili ją puścił. '''Levi: Miło mi poznać. Wiedzieć wiedziałem, ale zaszczyt to usłyszeć. Odparł ciepłym tonem i pełnym elegancji. '' '''Levi': Cóż. Zaklasyfikowałem tyłek do tych pozytywnych. Jeśli w to pójdzie, to nie zawsze jest źle. *odparł po namyśle* Temple: 'Mogę spytać o jedno odnośnie drugiego sezonu ? ''Popatrzyła na niego trochę podejrzliwie. Levi spojrzał na fotografkę zaintrygowany. '''Levi: Obowiązuje mnie klauzula, ale postaram się jakoś rozwiać wątpliwości. Temple: Czy w drugi sezon również będzie powiązana Jurgita ? Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Levi: A co, aż tak rudowłosą polubiłaś? Mogę potwierdzić, że wraz ze mną na pewno pozostanie w ekipie. Jeśli chcesz możesz się zgłosić do programu. Temple: Nie, nie podziękuje. Wystawiła ręce i pomachała jakby potwierdzić nie zainteresowanie się w 2 sezon. Levi: Dla mnie to zdecydowanie szansa w Stanach. Z tego tylko i wyłącznie się zgodziłem. Ale rozumiem twój punkt widzenia, na pewno widziałaś w programie więcej ode mnie. Cicho westchnął, był rozczarowany, że nie udało mu się jakoś wybitnie dowiedzieć wielu rzeczy co się działo do tej pory. Levi: Masz swoich faworytów w programie? Temple: '''Skoro i ty wraz z Jurgitą macie prowadzić 2 sezon to najpewniej sam doświadczysz widoków tych samych z tego tu sezonu. Co do faworytów to Brian i Rhys. Coś mi mówi, że taki będzie finał. Jednak Melissa też jest dobra. Ale póki co to było parę niespodzianek, więc jeszcze nie warto mówić za wczasu hop. '''Levi: Ekipa będzie sześciosobowa, więc nie tylko ja się pewnie naoglądam. Mimo wszystko, ja będę głównym prowadzącym. Nie pozwolę zbyt na to. Temple: 6 osób ? Bogaci ci producenci. Życzę powodzenia w prowadzeniu tego, bo ja sama mam powoli dość choć jestem tylko w ekipie i tylko pomagam. Levi: Czego masz konkretnie dość? Temple: 'Ciągle ktoś ginie etc. Jadalnia: ... Kuchnia: ... Łazienka: ... Biblioteka: ... ''Anne siedziała sobie w bibliotece czytając książke. Tym razem ubrana była bluzkę do ramion w czarno-białe paski oraz czarną spódnicę z wysokim stanem. Włoch ubrany w swój typowy strój czuł się mega podekscytowany, że dostał szanse podróży w kolejne zakątki w Europy. Spełnił się jego kolejny fantastyczny sen. Pełen optymizmy i wiary wszedł do biblioteki, poszukać jakichś książek o sztuce. Zauważył siedząca dziewczynę, pomachał jej. '''Levi: Witam bardzo serdecznie *przywitał się ciepło z dziewczyną* Anne: Miło poznać. Jesteś kolejnym członkiem ekipy? Levi niezręcznie się uśmiechnął. Nie wiedział jak ma dokładnie odpowiedzieć. Niby został już zaliczony do grona pomocników, jednak wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Levi: Podobno tak, wymieniono mnie za szanownego Janusza i tego sportowca. Nie wiem czemu robią takie roszady w ekipie. Ale również miło mi poznać. *ukłonił się* Anne: Miło poznać kolejnego wpółpracownika *także się ukłoniła* Mam na imię Anne. Levi: Oh, cóż za wspaniałe imie Anne. Wiedziałem, że można w tym programie spotkać naprawdę urocze kobiety. *uśmiechnął się pewnie, przeczesując swoje włosy* Jak Ci się tu spędza czas? Anne: Dopóki nie znajduje zwłok, blokujących lodówkę, jest przyjemnie. Levi: Takie akcje tu były? Kurde... Robiłyby furorę na instagramie... *powiedział rozczarowany* Anne: Pewnie by robiły. Tak wogóle, jak masz na imię? Zapomniałeś się przedstawić. Levi: Oh wybacz...*ukłonił się* ...jestem Levi Mustang. Pochodzę z Florencji. Czasem jak ktoś mnie oczaruje to zapominam o manierach. Tak mi głupio. Po czasie wyszedł. '' Strefa ekonomiczna: Pokój dziewczyn: ''Abby wstała po krótkiej drzemce i chcąc z kimś pogadać (z kimś ludzkim) wyszła z pokoju. Pokój chłopaków: Przerażony obudził się nagle z głębokiego snu. Czuł na sobie lekki pot. Ciągle czuł się niedobrze z powodu okoliczności przy których był obecny. Odpiął pasy od swojego siedzenia delikatnie odkładając poduszkę na swoje siedzenie. Czuł się nieco osłabiony. Brian: 'To był sen? ''Przetarł delikatnie swoje czoło wilgną chusteczką przysiadając jeszcze na siedzeniu. Zauważył również znajdującego się w pomieszczeniu Rhysa. Wydawał się jednak jeszcze spać. Nie chciał go więc specjalnie budzić. Poczuł nagłe wyrzuty sumienia, że w ogóle go nie odwiedził jak został poturbowany podczas feralnego zadania. '''Brian: Więc to nie był sen. Świetnie *mruknął do siebie* Jak ja mogłem być tak naiwny... By zaakceptować ten druczek... *powiedział cicho do siebie* Szlak! Wstał chcąc przejść się po pokładzie czując, że musi czymś zająć się czymś innym. Niedługo po wyjściu Briana do świata żywych wrócił również Rhysiak. Niedługo po opuszczeniu apartamentu Jurgity w Szwajcarii udał się pod prysznic, a następnie przebrał się w nowy zestaw ubrań, w którym aktualnie spał na... nie oszukujmy się, ciężko to nawet było nazwać łóżkiem. Wracając do ubioru, Norweg ubrany był w taką koszulkę, spodnie oraz buty. Przeciągnął się leniwie, po czym... spadł na ziemię. Rhys: Faen... *syknął* Podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepując się jednocześnie. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, czuł wyraźnie że znajduje się w samolocie. Z brutalnej ceremonii Suzie oraz Michael niewiele pamiętał, ponieważ '''KTOŚ' zdecydował się wsadzić go w pudło bez informowania go wcześniej. Nieco zdezorientowany wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na to, że jest prawdopodobnie środek nocy.'' Łazienki: Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna weszła do lazienki, nawet przypadły jej do gustu francuskie zdobienia, ale nie po to tu weszła. Rozgladała się po otoczeniu, aż w końcu jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Rhysie. Natychmiast się wyprostowała, widok Norwega od razu ją bardziej pobudził. Podeszła do niego bliżej... '' '''Abby: '''Cześć Rhys... *przywitała się, nieśmiało* ''Chłopak znalazł łazienkę, której tak pilnie potrzebował. Jest coś czego chłopak nie znosił - tłuste ręce. Jest to dla niego uczucie tak okropne, chyba nawet gorsze od widoku bebechów... chociaż czy on kiedyś protestował przeciwko takiej akcji? Łazienka nie była jakaś specjalnie luksusowa, w końcu to nie klasa pierwsza, ale mimo wszystko była znośna. Rhys umył ręce, po czym wytarł je w pierwszy wolny ręcznik, wcześniej upewniając się, czy na pewno jest czysty. Zaskoczyła go obecność Łotyszki. Może to i nawet lepiej, że sama się pojawiła, chłopak i tak planował prędzej czy później z nią porozmawiać. Widząc nieśmiałość dziewczyny posłał Abby lekki uśmiech na powitanie. Rhys: Hej... Abby, prawda? *podrapał się po głowie* Abby: 'Tak, to ja *lekko się uśmiechnęła w jego kierunku* ''Chłopak nie wiedział zbytnio od czego zacząć. Była chyba jedną z kilku osób z którymi nie miał okazji zamienić jeszcze zdania w tym sezonie. Coś zwróciło jednak jego uwagę... coś na ramieniu dziewczyny. 'Rhys: '''A ten kolega to? Albo... koleżanka? *zaśmiał się lekko* ''Abby nie od razu się domyśliła, gdyż była nieco rozkojarzona. Choć potem zrozumiała o co chodzi Norwegowi i się szczerze uśmiechnęła. '''Abby: '''Heh, kolega. Wabi się Alex *puściła mu oczko* Trochę nieśmiały jest w obecności nowych osób. *lekki uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy, czuła się już pewniej w rozmowie z chłopakiem* Norweg przyjrzał się zwierzakowi. Faktycznie, gdyby nie to że chłopak ma dobry wzrok i dojrzał dziwne ubarwienie na ramieniu dziewczyny pewnie by się nie skapnął. '''Rhys: Chyba ma to po właścicielce... *uśmiechnął się głupawo* Abby: 'Tak właściwie to zwierzak mojej przyjaciółki, ale to ja go oswoiłam i się opiekuję. Poniekąd masz rację, ale to nie jest tak, że jestem nieśmiała... ''Lekko się zlekła wewnętrznie, ale zobaczy widocznie blizny, ale potem to przeszło, uznała, że nie potrzebuje niczego ukrywać, głównie po relacji z Benjim, do którego uczucie przeminęło. '''Rhys: Wiem, wiem... to trochę nie tak zabrzmiało. *pokręcił głową* Chłopak był zaintrygowany. Abby wydawała się naprawdę inteligentną dziewczyną, zwłaszcza gdy podsłuchał do popychadła ekipy mówiły o jej poprzednim zadaniu. Rhys: Ale uroczo razem wyglądacie. *wypalił z uśmiechem* Abby: 'Dzięki. Miło to słyszeć od Ciebie *odwzajemniła uśmiechem, po czym dodała* Słyszałam o twoim zwycięstwie w dogrywce z Benjim. ''Szybko wieści się rozchodzą - pomyślał. '''Rhys: No tak... dostał na co zasłużył. *wzruszył ramionami* Abby: 'Należało się tobie. Dobrze, że wróciłeś *powiedziała cicho...* ''Chłopak był trochę zaskoczony? Abby cieszyła się, że wrócił? Przecież to ona podobno z Benjim... no tak. Chociaż czy chciał doszukiwać się drugiego dna? Jak wspomniałem była inteligentna, ale momentami również bardzo tajemnicza. '''Rhys: Rozumiem, że słyszałaś o dogrywce w Grecji... *mruknął kręcąc głową* Abby: Tak. *skinęła tylko głową* Rhys: I... wszystko okej? Abby: Tak, w porządku. *patrzyła w Rhysa enigmatycznym wyrazem twarzy* Po chwili jednak z oka popłynęła jej łza, ale szybko ją otarła. Rhys miał chyba deja vu. Już kiedyś podobną sytuację przerabiał, ale z kimś innym. W jakiś sposób był wrażliwy na łzy dziewczyn, nie dziwota w sumie, większością jego ofiar padali jednak mężczyźni... no i feministki, ale Abby na takową nie wyglądała. Odruchowo podszedł bliżej dziewczyny przytulając ją, otaczając ciepłem. Rhys: Nie jest ciebie wart. *szepnął cicho * Znajdziesz sobie kogoś lepszego. Abby: Miałam nadzieję, ale jak wrócę do Łotwy znowu będzie to samo. Tam albo się mnie boją albo mnie obrażają... *szeptem mówiła* Jakbym była zupełnie inna od innych dziewczyn, które miały więcej szczęścia ode mnie... Rhys złapał dziewczynę za ramiona i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Jego spojrzenie, dominujące (zazwyczaj ;u;) szybko przejęło inicjatywę. Rhys: Nie mów tak. Znajdziesz sobie kogoś, musisz tylko... *westchnął* Zmienić otoczenie? * dodał * Po chwili puścił jednak dziewczynę, chciał dać jej mimo wszystko więcej swobody. Abby: Tak, chociaż ciężko zmienić coś do czego się już przyzwyczaiło. Poza tym... Najpierw muszę coś zrobić, coś udowodnić sobie. *poprawiła włosy i patrzyła na chłopaka zastanawiająco* Chłopak spojrzał zaskoczony na dziewczynę. Był pozytywnie zaskoczony jej podejściem. Rhys: Rozumiem. *kiwnął głową * Liczę, że Ci się uda. Abby: Też mam taką nadzieję... Nie ważne, że szanse są małe. Gdybym cały czas myślała, że szanse są nikłe byłoby już dawno po mnie, nie byłoby mnie tutaj, zatraciłabym się i popadłabym w nałóg, jak moja- Tutaj się zatrzymała, chodziło o jej przyjaciółkę Jelene, która źle skończyła, a ona pomogła jej wyjść z tego mniej więcej. Abby: Eh, po prostu za dobrze by ze mną nie było. Rhys: Znam takie sytuacje lepiej niż Ci się wydaje. *mruknął* Abby spojrzała na niego i skinęła głową. '' '''Abby:' Domyślam się. Pewnie nie raz byłeś świadkiem takich sytuacji. Dla mnie takie obrazki to niestety codzienność *westchnęła* Chłopaka wzięło na rozkmniny życiowe. Czyżby Abby tak działała? Niewykluczone. Rhys: Życie jest brutalną suką, musimy sobie radzić. *skwitował * Zwykle mało przeklinał, no ale teraz jednak mu się wymsknęło. Abby: Dokładnie, dobrze powiedziane. Abby popatrzyła uważnie na Rhysa, po czym go przytuliła. Abby: Dziękuje, jestem tobie bardzo wdzięczna za rozmowę Rhys *puściła go i dodała nieśmiało* Możesz mówić do mnie Sabine... *powoli wychodziła* Powodzenia podczas wyzwania. Chłopak pożegnał ją uśmiechem, jakby chcąc przekazać "Tobie również". Rhys: Sabine... *mruknął cicho do siebie* Po chwili Norweg również opuścił łazienkę. Rozmowa z Abby zaczęła mu coś uświadamiać, coś na temat swojej osoby... zmienił się, bardzo. Po sprzętnięciu kuchni, zabraniu ze sobą ubrania z klasy oraz napojeniu się kolejnym nieznanym mu odświeżaczem powietrza mógł zabrać się do swoich codziennych obowiązków. Nie miał jednak chęci na zwierzenia, jak to miał jednak w zwyczaju. Ostatnio się wystarczająco nagadał. Wziął płyny do mycia włosów, odżywki, szampony oraz pomniejszych mydeł mieszając je by miały silniejszy efekt. Rozebrał się zajmując największą kabinę pokrywajac swoje całe ciało pianą nucąc przy tym swoją ulubioną piosenkę. Dokładnie się wypłukał, wytarł ręcznikiem oraz przebrał w to samo ubranie jak na co dzień. '' ''Po swoim rytuale oraz typowemu wrażeniu przy lądowaniu skierował się prędko w stronę wyjścia na kolejne zadanie, będąc ciekawy dokąd zmierzali. Jadalnia: ... Kuchnia: Po krótkim spacerze oboje znależli się w kuchni. Tradycyjnie, nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym. Rządek szafek z blatem, kilka wiszących z masywnym stołem pośrodku pomieszczenia z ledwo trzymająca się lampą oraz lodówką z zaskakujaco wielką zamrażalką. Jako pierwszy wszedł Brian kierując niego głowę za siebie mówiąc w stronę podążającego za nim Norwega. Brian: Strasznie tutaj bywa, mówię ci. Jestem w stanie przeżyć te wszystkie rozczarowania, ale to też nie na moje siły. Norweg rozejrzał się po kuchni. No cóż... można się było tego spodziewać, na statku panowały jednak większe luksusy. Rhys: Widzę... jest tragedia. No ale w końcu klasa ekonomiczna... *wywrócił oczyma* Podszedł bliżej podejrzanej lodówki. Po cholerę taka wielka zamrażarka w takim samolocie? Brian: Większa pewnie jakby wróżka tutaj siedziała. No dla mnie to prezent. Podszedł do zamrażalki patrząc co ciekawego jest. Nie było zbyt wielkiego wyboru, niektóre z nich nie były nawet odpowiednio oznaczone. Brian: '''Nie znam się na innych językach ale na obrazku jest szczęśliwa ryba a na to chyba pizza... Westchnął rozczarowany wyborem. Chciałby w końcu coś porządniejszego spróbować. '''Brian: Zostaje znowu upojenie kawą i suchym krakersami. Rhys spojrzał krzywym okiem na "żywność". Nie było to coś co miałby ochotę spożywać... Rhys: Chyba się z tobą zgodzę. *kiwnął głową* Kawa, kawa... gdzie ona mogła być? Ah była... resztka na stole, ale akurat na dwie osoby. Brian: '''Znalazłeś? Świetnie! Nastaw a ja poszukam czegoś co niekoniecznie musi ptrzettrwać wojnę nuklearną. ''Zaczął sprawdzać po szafach. Wyciągnął dwie szklanki. Widząc na nich smugi musiał je dokładnie przetrzeć podobnie jak łyżeczki. '' '''Brian: Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale coś się stało między tobą a Melissą? No wiesz.. kiedy byłeś ranny? Przekręcił głową* Nie by coś, ale wolałem byś spokojnie wypoczął. Jak już się rozgadam, bywam uciążliwy. Nie brzmiało to dość szczerze, nieco przez jego strach przez zarazkami. Nawet jeśli był głównie mocno poobijany, to w głowie włączał mu się alarm ostrzegawczy by się nie zbliżać. Norweg bez słowa nasypał do szklanek po dwie łyżeczki kawy, po czym nastawił wodę. Pytanie Briana trochę go zaskoczyło. No bo... czy faktycznie coś się stało? Chłopak nie bardzo pamiętał, a może nawet nie był pewny czy czegoś nie było... Rhys: Nie przypominam sobie. *wzruszył ramionami* Czemu pytasz? *odparł* Brian: 'Nie wiem nawet czemu, wydawało się że jesteście w dobrych relacjach. Wybacz, jak usłyszałeś to bardzo szybko potrafię oceniać od razu wyrzucając myśli na głos. Połowy nie musisz traktować poważnie. ''Pstryczek od czajnika dał znak. Wziął go i zalał kawy. Wyciągnął również talerz z słodkim chlebem, małym słoikiem miodu i kilkoma dżemami o różnych smakach na raz w białych plastikowych opakowaniach. 'Brian: '''Niczego lepszego nie ma, przynajmniej gotowego. I tak już wygladam słabo, nie ma więc powodu powodować skrętu kiszek. ''Dał w ten sposób znac, że nie potrafi gotować. Przysmaki i swoją kawę wziął i postawił na strole samemu usadzając się na krześle. '''Rhys: Mhm. *kiwnął głową porozumiewawczo* Podobnie jak Brian wziął swoją kawę i kilka kawałków chleba, wraz z dżemem pomarańczowym. Usiadł naprzeciwko chłopaka, spoglądając na swój posiłek. Rhys: Wygląda zjadliwie. *westchnął* Wziął kęsa chleba... przeżył. Nie był on jakiejś oszałamiającej jakości, ale był zjadliwy, a to najważniejsze. Rhys: Z resztą... Hiszpanka chyba kręci ze Szwedem... a raczej kręciła. *uśmiechnął się złośliwie* Brian: Oh *Wziął łyka z nieco kwaśną miną* Mówiłem jej przed chwilą, by nie oceniać po pozorach ale wydał się takim typem... typ popularnego co myśli, że bycie złośliwym jest mu pisane. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od złośliwego komentarza. Może jego zdanie by uległo zmianie, gdyby choć raz miał okazję porozmawiać. Tak wyrobił sobie o nim takie zdanie. '' '''Brian: '''Ale to też dobrze. Przyznam, że dzisiaj część moich wątpliwości się rozwiała i mimo wszystko żyjecie. ''Dodał odrywając sobie kawałki na talerzu maczając je raz w jagodowym, raz w wieloowocowym. '' '''Rhys:' Zbyt miły był, nie lubię takich. *wzruszył ramionami biorąc gryza chleba z dżemem* Podobnie co Brian, Rhys nie darzył sympatią Benjiego, głównie przez jego zachowanie. Rhys: Tobie zaś nie układa się z Jurgitą... Brian: '''Jurgita. Zdecydowanie się nie układa. Oboje się no przetestowaliśmy, że tak powiem. *Poczochrał nieco kłopotliwie włosy* Oboje zaczęliśmy się obrażać jak dzieci, nagle złapałem ją za rękę bo nie chciałem by miała rację i że mogę dotknąć kobiety. Trochę jej podejście też.. ''Wziąl łyka kawy. Zrobiło mu się nieco sucho w gardle. '' '''Brian: Zanim przyszedłeś ona na mnie z nożem a ja z otwartymi pięściami. Nie czułem się jednak na siłach i szybko się poddałem. No... bycie świadkiem mordestwa było dość szokujące. Jeszcze jeśli tobie może się to przydarzyć. Koniec końców jest remis 1:1 i liczę, że nie dojdzie do dalszych spotkań. Po prostu zbyt się różnimy pod paroma moralnymi względami. Nie chcę ci jednak robić wykładu, już wystarczająco się naprodukowałem i napchałem ci informacji. Rhys: Więc tak... *mruknął gryząc chleb* Było w sumie tak jak się spodziewał. Jak Ogień i Woda, a w zasadzie... Domestos i Krew. Rhys: Spróbuję z nią pogadać... by Ci odpuściła, chociaż niczego nie obiecuję. Brian: '''Nie trzeba, ciebie widać ucieszył jej widok. Wydałeś się nieco zaskoczony... nawet nieco zazdrosny? ''Trochę bał się tego ostatniego zdania. Nie chciał czasem wywołać wilka z lasu. Wolał jednak go w stu procentach upewnić, że nie wejdzie mu w drogę. '' '''Brian: Więc jak mówię, nie musisz się martwić. Nie mam zamiaru jej wchodzić w drogę. Nie obiecuję, że tobie nie wejdę. Jesteśmy jakby nie patrzeć w grze. Rhys wzruszył ramionami, jakby spokojny i pewny swoich przemyśleń. Rhys: Ucieszył, ucieszył... *mruknął cicho do siebie* W tej swojej zadumie chłopak upaćkał się dżemem. Spojrzał niezadowolony na rękę po czym westchnął ciężko. Rhys: Będę musiał się tym zająć. *podniósł się z krzesła* Nie musisz na mnie czekać. *dodał* Norweg ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Przystanął jednak przy wyjściu, odwrócił się jeszcze do Briana. Rhys: Nie daj się zabić. *puścił mu oczko, po czym wyszedł* Brian: 'I ty również. ''Dokończył ostatnie łyki. Poczuł się nieco rozdrażiony, kiedy kolega się ubrudził i nie poprosił go o jakąkolwiek pomoc. Sam jednak w tej chwili wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Westchnął i jak zwykle zaczął sprzątać wszystko po sobie, zagalopowując się przy tym. Po ogarnięciu kuchni, że była w stanie dużo lepszym zanim weszli wciąż majacy nieco energii Brian skierował się w stronę łazienek tradycyjnie odświeżyć się przed wyzwaniem i po ciężkiej pracy. Świetlica: Wolny czas rudowłosa zdecydowanie wolała wykorzystać na możliwość zwiedzenia samolotu, wylądowała w świetlicy. '' ''Wędrując po pokładzie dotarł do świetlicy. Liczył, że tutaj będzie mógł się czymś zająć. Ku jego zaskoczeniu ujrzał kogoś kogo liczył, że więcej nie zobaczy. Nerwowo nie mógł nic wykrztusić. Przeszedł bokiem licząc na pozostanie niezauważonym. Rudowłosa takich okazji nie przepuszcza. Jeśli jest czujna nie prześlizgniesz się nawet na czubkach palców. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i odwróciła natychmiastowo w stronę chłopaka, głośno kaszląc. '''Jurgita: Czyżbyś mnie unikał? *zapytała słodkim tonem* Zaskoczony nie wiedział co zrobić. Spojrzał się tylko z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Brian: Zwyczajnie tędy przechodzę... Nie masz chyba z tym większego problemu? Nie mógł niczego sensownego wymyślić. W końcu krążył bez celu nie mając czego tutaj szukać. Brian: Nie sądziłem... *przełknął ślinę* że cię spotkam ponownie. Jurgita głęboko westchnęła rozczarowana próbami tłumaczenia chłopaka. Od razu dało się zauważyć, że coś kręci. Jurgita: I tak zwyczajnie nawet się nie przywitałeś. *położyła dłoń koło oka i je przetarła teatralnie, imitując łzę* Zagubienie chłopaka zaczęło ją w pewnym sensie bawić, zupełnie w innym położeniu była od ostatniego spotkania, gdzie była w pewnej rozsypce. Jurgita: Ja też nie sądziłam, że wrócę do moich owieczek. *wsadziła palec do buzi* Brian: Chyba wystarczająco pokazałaś swoje oblicze. Za mało ci? Rzucił nieco bez namysłu. Jej pewność siebie nieco go drażniła. Dodatkowo jej czyn, którego był świadkiem rozwiał mu wszelkie wątpliwości. Brian: Myślałem, że jednak będziesz dużo bardziej rozsądna. Sama w końcu to już wiesz. Dziewczyna niemal mogła puszyć się przed chłopakiem. Ostatnie rozmowy z Rhysem również dały jej nieco pewności siebie. Zrobiła dwa kroki w kierunku chłopaka. Jurgita: Ja? To jest malutka cząstka tego, co mogę zrobić z każdym z Was. To nawet nie był tutorial moich podejść do ludzi. *puściła mu oczko* Dziewczyna leniwie przeczesała swoje włosy. Czemu miala być rozsądna? Wszystkie niepożadane cechy zawsze były tuszone i zastępowane czym innym w telewizji, czym ona miała si bać? Jurgita: Jak widać jestem małą i głupiutką, a to Ty musisz martwić się o swoje życie. Czyż to nie jest urocze? Brian: Widzę. Naprawdę chciałabyś się poczuć swobodnie. Jeśli tak bardzo się troszczysz to choć. Choć przerażony uniósł nieco ręce otwarcie się ją witając. Widać jednak było jak lekko zaciskał palce gotując się na uderzenie. Brian: Wiesz jak kocham porządki. Pomożesz mi oczyścić świat z jednej zarazy? *przełknął ślinę* Jesli masz na tyle odwagi co pokazujesz. Był gotów uświadomić jej na własnej skórze, że nie bez powodu tak bardzo stara się unikać kobiet i bywa wobec nich dziwny i nieprzyjemny. Przy niej nie czuł przymusu by się samo kontrolować. Wyjątkowo działała na jego nerwy. W pewien sposób wydała mu się do swoich dawnych popularnych dzieciaków wykorzystujących jego słabości oraz dziwne nawyki. Wtedy jednak nie był tego do końca świadom, był w końcu tym dziwadłem gadający do samego siebie. '' ''Prowadząca położyła dłoń za swoimi plecami i spod swojej koszulki wyciągnęła mały nożyk. Zachowując bezpieczny dystans pomiędzy nią, a chłopakiem. Uśmiechnęła się podle. Jurgita: Ja już czuję się swobodnie. Po prostu wielu prostych faktów nie pokazuje. *puściła mu oczko, mierząc go dogłębnie wzrokiem* Obserwowała pozę chłopaka, który już chciał się z nią rozprawić. Dziewczyna nie szukała większej zwady, chciała go tylko postraszyć na swój własny sposób. Gdyby zaatakował po prostu zwinnie być odskoczyła. Nożyk miał być na swój sposób naturalnym izolatorem pomiędzy nią, a Irlandczykiem. '' '''Jurgita': Jak kochasz porządki, to czemu jeszcze nie posprzątałeś po tej śmiesznej przedstawicielce Estonii? *spojrzała na niego wymownie* Brian: Bo mam jakikolwiek szacunek do ludzi jeśli tak można nazwać. Widząc ostrze spuścił z tonu. Nie chciał mieć więcej problemów, ma już wiele z powodu samego udziału w grze. Nie zbliżał się do niej i lekko podparł się o szafę. Poczuł się nieco słabiej. '' '''Brian:' Tak samo nie zlizałaś krwi z podłogi... tak chyba robią psychopaci... no cóż nie będę cię oceniał. Zresztą z nikim tutaj nie byłem blisko więc co mi by przyszło z opłakiwania jej? Też była pewnie świadoma jak pozostali. Zresztą *wziął głęboki oddech* Nawet nie byłbym w stanie nic zrobić. Odparł cofając się ulegle do regałów delikatnie opierając się plecami próbując nieco uspokoić oddech. Jurgita: Szacunek, do marnego tworu ludzkiego? Który tak łatwo pokonać, kiedy nie jesteś świadomy? *prychnęła* Ludzie sami proszą się o śmierć. Nigdy nic nie dzieje się bez powodu. Na szacunek trzeba sobie zapracować. *mruknęła* Usiadła na jednym z mniejszych pudełek przed chłopakiem i mu się przyglądała. '' '''Jurgita': Zapewne tacy jak ty nie mają szacunku do mnie. Chociaż nigdy nic się nie dzieje bez powodu. *mruknęła* Palcami przejechałą po nożyku, delikatnie przebijając swój opuszek palców i go ssąc. '' '''Jurgita': Jeśli będziesz postępował schematami danych zachowań, nigdy nikogo w stuprocentach nie rozszyfrujesz. To byłoby śmieszne, gdybym działa tak jak to pisane jest w podręcznikach. *odparła spokojnie* Zwróciła uwagę na przerażonego chłopaka. Z jednej strony ją to bawiło, z drugiej niepokoiło. Jurgita: Ty, bo na zawał zejdziesz. *dodała mierząc go wzrokiem* Brian: Heh... *zaśmiał się nieco rozbawiony* Już drugi raz ulegasz takiej łatwej prowokacji. Kucnąl opierajac się zmęczony sytuacją. '' '''Brian: '''Racja, oboje się raczej nie zrozumiemy. Masz swój powód dlaczego tak się zachowujesz. Na pewno ja jestem płotką przy tym co ten ktoś ci zrobił. ''Przyparty do muru rozłożył wygodnie ręce, wyprostował sobie prawą nogę lekko uchylajac głowę w tył by wygodnie się ułożyć. '' '''Brian:' Jeśli chciałbyś skończyć to jak widać nie będę ci zbytnio utrudniał. Spojrzała zaskoczona na chłopaka, który w jej mniemaniu się poddał. Było to komiczne w porównaniu do jego początkowej agresji. Intrygował ją bardzo. '' '''Jurgita': Jestem po prostu ostrożna w każdym detalu. Więc to raczej tym jest spowodowane. *odparła tonem przypominającym focha* Siedziała na pudle i machała sobie nogami. Rozmowa ją wbrew pozorom relaksowała. '' '''Jurgita': Jesteśmy z dwóch różnych światów. Nie oceniałam ciebie i ty również nie powinieneś tego robić. Każdy ma swoje powody do różnych zachowań. Ja nie komentuje tego, że odstajesz od innych. Ja też odstaję, a jednak masz mnie w pewien sposób dość. To nie jest fair. Przewrócila oczami na słowa chłopaka. Jurgita: Jak ofiara się nie boi i krzyczy przerażona, nie daje to żadnej frajdy. To jest jak z uzależnieniem, im masz mocniejsze wrażenia tym lepiej. *dodała zakłopotana* Brian: Jestem po prostu samolubem. Nic nie wiedziałem o tobie więc nie winię cię. Potraktowałem cię jak każdego nowego co spotykałem. Powienienm być bardziej domyślny skoro to show. W końcu znajdą się silne indywidua. Rozmyślał wciąć czując się słabo. '' '''Brian:' Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle cię znowu zobaczę. *westchnął* Karma zawsze wróci *Dodał po cichu* Nie będę ci rozdrapywał ran no i nie będę ci wchodził w drogę. Chyba, że coś chcesz wiedzieć. Zauważyłaś sama - do ukrycia nic nie mam. Jurgita: Też patrzę tylko na siebie, nie na innych. *mówiła poważnie* Czytając zgłoszenia zawodników, wiedziałam z kim będę miała doczynienia. Każdy ma swoje silne indywiduum. Kwestia czy je obudzi. Tak przynajmniej sądzę. Znów rozmowa z nerwów zeszła na nieco poważniejsze tematy, meh. Leniwie przejechała nożem po kadłubie samolotu. '' '''Jurgita': Aż tak mnie nie chcesz widzieć na własne oczy? *westchnęła* Jeśli będziesz przestrzegał regulaminu, to żadna krzywda ci się nie stanie. Nie musisz mi ufać, oczywiście. *dodała pośpiesznie* Nic nie ukrywasz i to mnie w tobie zastanawia... *powiedziała zamyślona* Brian: Bo żeby przetrwać wrogie gatunki muszą sobie pomagać chcąc nie chcąc. Trochę mi ulżyło, że mimo wszystko nie chcesz mnie tutaj zamordować. Spojrzał się nieco niepewnie w jej stronę. '' '''Brian:' Szczerze to zawsze jakoś nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Po prostu jak widzę przemoc z automatu traktuję jak coś złego, nawet przy najszczerszych pobudkach. Po prostu można walczyć, uciec albo się poddać. Najwygodniej jest mi uciekać, nie poczujesz wtedy rozczarowania. Najbardziej chyba mnie wkurzył fakt, że wszystko wiedziałaś a tak się zabawiłaś. No ale to głupie myśleć, że samemu jest się egoistą. Podniósł nieco głowę wyprostowując swoje plecy. Poczuł się nieco lepiej, ale wciąż doskwierał mu pewien dyskomfort i niepewność. Jurgita: Gdybym chciała rzeź to wszyscy byście byli na innym świecie w pierwszym odcinku. Jakimś cudem większość Was żyje. Przykład Rhysa pokazuje, że również po programie istnieje szansa przetrwania. Wyluzuj. *uśmiechnęła się* Była kompletnie rozluźniona. Nachyliła się do przodu i schowała swój nożyk. Raczej straszak nie powinien być teraz potrzebny. '' '''Jurgita': Przemoc jest pojęciem względnym. Jedni wolą walczyć, drudzy uciekać. Dla każdego jest miejsce na tym świecie. Chcącemu nie dzieje się krzywda, ktoś to kiedyś pięknie ujął. Jak wspomniał o zabawianiu, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jurgita: Mimo ostrzeżeń względem śmierci z pierwszego i trzeciego odcinka, nikt nic nie robił sobie z tego co się działo. Niektórym trzeba było dobitnie pokazać, że ten program jest na serio. Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale mnie też rozliczają z zainteresowania programem. *uśmiechnęła się podle. Wcale jej nie rozliczali, skłamała by się nieco wybielić* Brian: Heh, wariat latający z mopem i szczotką po łazienkach okazał się dużo bardziej rozważny. Co za ironia. *Westchnął* Sam dopiero w Szwajcarii? *Był nieco niepewny* Sobie uświadomiłem to. A nie musisz mi tego powtarzać. Wróżka już przepowiedziała los szamana. Zmuszanie mnie do współpracy z samymi kobietami większość czasu też zrobiło trochę dobrego. Za to przynajmniej mogę być wdzięczny. Jurgita przewróciła oczami. '' '''Jurgita': Czemu zawsze nasze kontakty prowadzą to tak niemal egzystencjalnych kwestii? *przewróciła oczami rozczarowana* Wróżka to wspaniała osoba. Wiele jej wróżb się sprawdza. Program wielu rzeczy uczy. Rhys przechadzał się po samolocie próbując poukładać sobie niektóre rzeczy w głowie. Szedł zaślepiony niczym zombie, nieświadomie wchodząc do wspomnianego wcześniej pomieszczenia. Ocknął się dopiero słysząc znajome głosy, damski oraz męski... Jurgita oraz Brian prowadzili "przyjacielską" dyskusję. Chłopak podniósł głowę przyglądając się wspomnianemu duetowi. Był trochę zaskoczony ich obecnością... z resztą swoją w takim miejscu jak świetlica również. Rhys: Em... cześć? *spojrzał zdziwiony* Brian: Samotni tak maja. Jesteśmy wylewni przy swoim "gatunku". Najważniejszą lekcją dla mnie bedzie brać poważnie klauzule o mordowaniu. Odparł dziewczynie, po czym sam dostrzegłem Rhysa. Nie wiedział zbytnio co ma teraz zrobić. Między nim a Jurgitą już jakoś było. No przynajmniej, czuł że nie zginie. Wysunął ręką machając mu na przywitanie. Brian: Hej, dobrze cię widzieć żywego. Po jego dzielnych próbach, nie sądził że ujrzy go w tak zaskakująco dobrym stanie. No i żywego. Cieszył się i by zły na wróżkę, która również się z nim przedrzeżniała jak ta przed chwilą. Nie chciał już tego mówić na głos. Czuł się zmieszany na jego widok. Zignorował go zaraz jak zostali przydzieleni do innych drużyn nie majac okazji go więcej spotkać. Rudowłosa landryna, jak to ją ktoś kiedyś nazwał uśmiechnęła się i pomachała do chłopaka. Spuściła włosy, by ukryć swój rumieniec na twarzy. '' '''Jurgita': Cześć, cześć *odpowiedziała wchodzącemu Norwegowi* Położyła dłoń na pudle. '' '''Jurgita': Więc mamy więcej wspólnego niż mogłeś stwierdzić przy pierwszym spotkaniu. I powinieneś takie rzeczy brać poważnie od początku. Co prawda rzadko ktoś taki jak ja dostaje program, ale warto mieć to na uwadzę. *dodała ciszej* Chłopak widział, że chyba trafił na nienajlepszy moment, bo ich pogawędka nie wyglądała na spotkanie starych dobrych znajomych. Rhys: Widzę, że świetnie się dogadujecie. *oparł się od ścianę, zakładając ręce* Brian: 'Baardzo, aż mnie powaliła na ziemie tak bardzo zrobiła wrażenie *chytrze się uśmiechnął* A tak na serio to zasłabłem, jest lepiej ale posiedzę jeszcze chwilę. ''Trochę go zaskoczyło jego zachowanie. Wyglądał na nieco zazdrosnego. I jaka tak znajoma, przed chwilą prawie się by pozabijali - powiedział sobie w myślach nieco się przekręcając na bok. '''Brian: Wy też byście przestały mówić zagadkami i się zabawiać. Rany, jak ja mogłem jako dzieciak wytrzymywać z samymy koleżankami. *Burknął sam do siebie* Potrząsnęła głową i jej włosy ułożyły się naturalnie. Szyderczo się uśmiechnął. '' '''Jurgita': No, chciał mnie niemal pobić, za to że jestem kobietą. Tak wspaniale mnie ludzie traktują. *mruknęła teatralnie* Więc nasza konwersacja stoi na iście wysokim poziomie. Przewróciła oczami. '' '''Jurgita': Jak się czujesz po powrocie do programu Rhys? Wybacz, ale nie mogłam nic wspomnieć w Szwajcarii. *puściła mu oczko* Skierował swój wzrok w stronę Irlandczyka. Jurgita: O jakich znów zagadkach mówisz? Norweg był zmieszany. Spoglądał to na Jurgitę to na Briana, jednocześnie obserwując pomieszczenie. Rhys: Czyli dobrze. *spojrzał na nich wymownie, zwrócił się w stronę rudowłosej* Skołowany, niewyspany i obolały. *pomasował swoje ramię spoglądając na nią wymownie* Zdecydował się wejść do środka. Wziął pierwsze lepsze krzesło z brzegu i je zgarnął, stawiając pomiędzy Irlandczykiem a Amerykanką. Usiadł sobie opierając brodę o oparcie. Rhys: Kontynuujcie. *wzruszył ramionami* Brian: Mówiłem o tych igraszkach z nożem przed chwilą. Przejęzyczenie. *Spojrzał się w stronę Rhysa* Nie chcę wiedzieć o jakich brudnych myślach teraz pomyślałeś, ale na pewno to nie tak wygląda. Zaczął się rumienić czując ten rozkoszny dyskomfort sytuacji, która zaczęła się rodzić. Skoro sobie część spraw poukładał to mógł się nieco rozluźnić wracając do swojego naturalnego stanu rzeczy. '' '''Brian: '''Chwila? Wy nie zniknęliście jakoś czasem w tym samym momencie? *Zastanawiająco przekręcił głową* '''Jurgita': No przecież... *skuliła się do przodu i wyciągnęła swój nóż* Bezbronna dziewczynka musi umieć o siebie zadbać, gdzie jest tylu szaleńców. *mruknęła z wyrzutem w stronę Irlandczyka* Jakoś tak przypadkiem zniknęliśmy. Wina producentów. *przewróciła oczami* Spoglądała na Rhysa, która siedział pomiędzy nimi. '' '''Jurgita': Na linii strzału. *westchnęła* Rhysiak zerknął na Briana, wyczuwał wręcz jego podenerwowanie obecną sytuacją. Czyżby Jurgisia lubiła się poznęcać psychicznie nad biednym czyścioszkiem? Rhys: No ja nie wiem, nie wiem... *pokręcił głową, pukając się w nią kilka razy* W mojej głowie gromadzi się ostatnio wiele myśli... Bynajmniej nie dotyczą żadnych seksualnych scen z tobą w roli główniej. Następnie odwrócił wzrok na rudowłosą, która już miała nóż w gotowości. Chłopak westchnął, położył rękę na jej zabawce po czym opuścił jej rękę. Rhys: Odpuść mu trochę. *spojrzał wymownie na dziewczynę* Nie miałaś przypadkiem rachunków do wyrównania z pewną osobą? Brian: 'Nie no na pewno więcej brudów nie chccę. Już jedno porządne wrażenie mi starczy na dzisiaj. Gorzej, już i tak nie będzie racja? ''Z ulgą spojrzał, w jego stronę widząc jak podał mu pomocną dłoń. Powoli zaczął dochodzić również do siebie. '' '''Brian: '''Swoją drogą chyba gratulacje. Udało ci się pokonać tego Szweda Benjiego co nie? ''On o innych fantazjach myślał ~ pomyślała rudowłosa, w tym momencie zachichotała cichutko. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na Rhysa. '''Jurgita: No okej *zrobiła smutną minkę* Nawet trochę naruszyć nie mogę? *zapytała ciszej* Rhys: Szwed... *mruknął spoglądając na Briana* Dostał to na co zasłużył. *wzruszył ramionami* Samo wspomnienie Szweda budziło u Norwega więcej negatywnych emocji niż pozytywnych... Rozmawiał z nim kilka razy, a widząc jego przedstawienie na ekranie w Szwajcarii... cóż. Rhys: Już się chyba na wyżywałaś, prawda? Uśmiechnął się ukradkiem do dziewczyny. Rhys: W klasie luksusowej chyba ktoś jest... *zasugerował rudowłosej* Rudowłosa wstała na nogi i spojrzała z wyrzutem na Rhysa. Jurgita: Nie rozumiesz moich wewnętrznych potrzeb! *wyszła teatralnie tupiąc nogą* W normalnym świecie oboje już by byli martwi (please). Brian: Rozumiem... Znowu poczuł niepokój. Wcześniej Sophie wspomniała coś o tym, że nawet jak odpadniesz możesz nie dożyć do swoich chwalebnych dni. Znowu poczuł się nieco słabiej. Musiał się jednak zebrać. Czuł coraz większy dyskomfort od zimnej podłogi. Powoli wstał i przysiadł na blacie. Brian: 'Nie wiem co się dokładnie między wami, ale to co wcześniej widziałeś to nie tak. Nie rozumiem na kogo ją nasłałeś, ale musiał ci ktoś chyba dać się we znaki? W każdym razie dzięki za pomoc. Nawet jeśli to tak nie wygląda, to bardzo... bardzo mi to pomogło. ''Nagle poczuł jak węzeł na jego szyi się polużnił. Musi byś ostrożny, by jej znowu nie spotkać. Tym razem ktoś go ocalił. '''Brian: '''Swoją drogą miło, że mimo wszystko ktoś się ostał. Naprawdę, gdyby to był scenariusz z ratowaniem ludzkości to byłby chyba naprawdę koniec gatunku. ''Rzucił nieco dla rozlużnienia atmosfery. '' '''Rhys: Wiem. *kiwnął głową* Jak mówiłem, żadnych brudnych myśli. *wzruszył ramionami* Paru się znajdzie... *mruknął kręcąc głową, myśląc o tych co mogli mu zaleźć za skórę* W istocie tak było. To raczej Rhys miał myśli o rudowłosej... c: Rhys: Jesteśmy ostatnimi facetami w programie, musimy sobie pomagać. *wyciągnął rękę do Briana* Zaśmiał się z żartu Briana, który był wyjątkowo adekwatny do sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Już chciał instynktownie przysłonić dłoń chusteczką, jednak zrezygnował. Uścisnął jego dłoń zadowolony. Brian: 'Cieszę się, że nie będę jedynym w niedoli. ''Odparł po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia. '''Brian: Chcesz się przejść do kuchni albo odświeżyć? Jakoś nie mam ochoty tutaj już przebywać a zasnąć i tak się już nie zaśnie. *Spoglądał pytająco w stronę Rhysa* Szczerze nie wiedziałem nawet co mnie naszło by tutaj wbić. Norweg wzruszył ramionami. Rhys: Kuchnia. *westchnął* Brian: W porządku! Zszedł, powolnym krokiem kierując się w stronę wyjścia wprost na korzytarz prosto do kuchni. Tuż za nim udał się Rhys. '' Wyzwanie: Paris, pod Wieżą Eiffla ''Norweg jako pierwszy stawił się na miejscu, nie licząc oczywiście ekipy programu. Swą uwagę skupiał jednak na budowli pod którą się znajdowali, nigdy Wieży Eiffla na żywo nie widział... Odświeżony przybył jako drugi na miejsce. Od razu zaczęło mu coś trącić. Nie od kolegi a bardziej od ludzi znajdujących się przed nim. Ten swąd zakochanych bijący od zakochanych ludzi drażnił jego delikatne powonienie. Dopiero po chwili zorientował co to za miejsce Brian: Wow! Wieża Eiffela? Francja! W końcu miejsce, o którym mam jakieś pojecie. I stąd ten okropny widok. Odparł podekscytowany i jednocześnie zdegustowany słodko-mdlącymi Francuzami czekając na dalsze wskazówki od czasu do czasu przysłaniając nos kołnierzykiem od koszuli. Brtyjka przyszła tu zauważyła wieże Eiffla nie robiła na niej jakiegoś wielkiego wrażenia ponieważ Angielka była pare razy w paryżu ale wtedy zobaczyła to z czego paryż słynie SKLEPY Kate postanowiła próbować o nich nie myśleć lecz wiedziała że prędzej czy pózniej wpadnie w szał potem zauważyła uczestników którzy już przyszli i pomyślała sobie: Kate: jestem chyba najnudniejszą osobą do oglądania Potem Brytyjka ustała i czekała na zadanie Zaraz po Brytyjce przybyła Abby. Kiedy zorientowała się, że znajduje się pod wieżą Eiffla czuła się przyjemnie, że w końcu było jej dane znajdować się w Paryżu, po wieżą Eiffla. Czekała na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń... Rudowłosa spojrzała na zawodników. Jurgita: No, finałowa piątka. Nie spodziewałabym się, że większość z Was tutaj dotrwa, żywymi. *uśmiechnęła się zalotnie* Wykonała ruch ręką, jakby odganiała od siebie coś. '' '''Jurgita': Dzisiaj znajdujemy się we Francji. Będziecie mieli dwa wyzwania punktowane. W pierwszej części sprawdzimy wasz talent do tworzenia makiet. Uśmiechnęła się. '' '''Jurgita': Każdy z was ma zaprojektować makietę jakiegoś znanego budynku z Francji. I teraz ważna rzecz. Jeśli dwójka zawodników zrobi taką samą makietę, dostanie od 1 do 5 pkt. Jeśli stworzy coś, co nikt nie stworzył, będzie punktowana od 6 do 10. Więc bądźcie kreatywni. *dodała zamyślona* A i nie możecie sobie ustalić pomiędzy sobą, co wybieracie. Bo polecą głowy. *dodała szczęśliwiej* Pojawiło się 10 numerków i zaczęły się odsłaniać. Jurgita: I jako drugą część macie stworzyć kreatywną reklamę tych produktów. (Pojawił się spis Abby: Gazeta "antylgbt" oraz perfumy o zapachu przerzutego, surowego boczku Melissa: Papierowa korona z Burger Kinga wyjęta ze śmieci oraz Usługi dwutonowych kurtyzan Brian: Zrobić reklamę świńskiego mięsa dla Żydów oraz maszyny dla masochistów Rhys: Reklama książki o płaskiej ziemi oraz piwo o smaku suszonych grzybów Kate: Kostium "bombeczka" dla europejskich muzułmanów oraz Żel intymny "le pisda", który musi opchnąć mężczyźnie) Jurgita: Tutaj każda reklama będzie punktowana od 1 do 10. Powodzenia! (: Czas macie do niedzieli godziny 20:00. Poszła. Przygotowania Abby: ... Abby w końcu wzięła się do roboty ze swoim wyzwaniem. Tematy do reklamy, które dostała wydawały jej się bardzo nie wygodne, to też początkowo w ogóle nie wiedziała, jak się za to zabrać. Miała przy sobie wspomniane głównie produkty, czyli perfumę o zapachu surowego, przeżutego boczku oraz gazetę anty lgbt. Makietą postanowiła zająć się na końcu. Abby: 'To miejmy już tą gazetę za sobą... *westchnęła* ''Przejrzała gazetę, która była anty lgbt. Pierwsze co zrobiła, to zaczęła się oswajać z jej treścią, by wiedzieć, jak dobrze ją zareklamować, a potem sobie szeptała co by powiedziała w reklamie. Kiedy skończyła, zaczęła szukać jakiegoś kolorowego tła, które idealnie by się sprawdziło w reklamie gazety. Dostrzegła, że któryś ze znajdujących się tu ludzi posiada takie. Podeszła do niego i zaczęła z nim po angielsku... 'Abby: '''Czy mogłabym pożyczyć od ciebie to na kilka minut? *gestami dawała mu znać o co jej chodzi, by w ten sposób zrozumiał* ''Jednak Francuz zdawał się znać angielski i bez większej wątpliwości pożyczył Łotyszce różnokolorowe tło. Dziewczyna podziękowała. Po odstawieniu materiału na bok, poszła szukać ludzi, którzy będą jej potrzebni do drugiej reklamy, perfumy. Jak widać było ich tylu, że można było z czego wybierać. Byli nawet ludzie z innych kultur i narodowości. Abby podchodziła do różnych ludzi i zagadywała ich o rzeczach codziennych, jakim było życie w Paryżu itp. Dopiero potem proponowała udział w reklamie. Nie wszyscy się zgadzali, ale ostatecznie zebrała pewną grupę chętnych do reklamy perfumy. 'Abby: '''To została tylko ta makieta... ''Dziewczyna zaczęła przeglądać znane miejsca we Francji. Było tego sporo, a dziewczyna zbytnio dużo czasu nie miała. Też nie chciała mieć tego co mieli pozostali, więc zrezygnowała z tych najpopularniejszych. Skupiła się na innych, jednakże wydały się jej dość skomplikowane, a czasu miała niewiele. Doszła do niej wnet rozmowa dwóch Francuzów na temat piłki nożnej, a dokładniej o ich najbardziej znanej drużynie, czyli PSG, doznała olśnienia... 'Abby: '''Mam pomysł, tylko czy znajdę... *szukała w pudełkach właściwych materiałów do zrobienia makiety* To jest, to jest... bingo. ''Zajęła ustronne miejsce i zaczęła robić makietę z tego co sobie wzięła, a następnie malować. Od jednego ze znajdujących się pod wieżą Eiffla ludzi pożyczyła również jakiś materiał filmowy z niewielkim ekranem. Ostatecznie udało jej się to wszystko zrobić. A potem jeszcze zaczęła organizować się do pokazu reklam. Po całym wysiłku usiadła i była już gotowa na wyzwanie... 'Abby: '''No, to zaraz zaczynamy Alex *uśmiechnęła się, bo tylko tyle jej zostało, wiedząc, że nie poszaleje w tym wyzwaniu* Przygotowania Kate: ''Kate postanowiła najpierw wziąć się za makiete zabrała materiały potrzebne (te do reklamowania też) i poszła lepić Wieżę eiffla wiedziała że znając życie nikt jej nie wybierze a jeśli już to i tak wiedziała że przegra więc wolała wtopić kogoś nigdy nie składała makiety więc wychodziło jej to raczej słabo na początku wzięła papier i spróbowała zrobić coś ala wieża lecz wyszło jej bardziej WTC Brytyjka przypomniała sobie o wypadku lecz wróciła do pracy teraz spróbowała zrobić z jej WTC wieże eiffla więc wzięła więc nożyczki i coś tam wycieła bardziej to przypominało wieże eiffla ale nadal było nie tym teraz Angielka postanowiła wyciąć miejsca które w orginalnej wieży były puste wycieła nie wyglądało to za dobrze ale jakoś wyszło więc Kate się ucieszyła i postanowiła zacząć następną część Kate zaczyna się przyglądać Kostiumowi bombeczka był on bardzo stylowy miał nawet Bombe Kate powoli zaczyna myśleć jak tu by ją zareklamować ponieważ ma sposob jak zareklamować “La pisde” Kate ma plan więc Najpierw sprzedaje Bombeczke Przygotowania Melissy: ... Melissa usiadła na pobliskiej ławce aby chwilę przemyśleć zadanie. Postanowiła, że zrobi wszystko krok po kroku, tak więc zaczęła od pracy nad makietą. Wiedziała, że bardzo ryzykowne jest wzięcie którejś z typowych budowli, ale równocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, iż inni uczestnicy mogą myśleć w podobny sposób. Pozostało jej jedynie przypomnieć sobie jakąś ważną budowlę, która nie byłaby również oczywistym wyborem. Zadanie ułatwiał jej fakt że w pierwszym odcinku, w zadaniu, to właśnie jej w udziale przypadła Francja. Jednak teraz gdy faktycznie tu była przypomniała sobie pewne upierdliwe zwłoki, które zablokowały dostęp do lodówki. Potrząsnęła jednak głową, by skupić się na zadaniu lecz mimowolnie przypomniała sobie, że te właśnie zwłoki po raz pierwszy widziała w towarzystwie pewnego Szweda. '' ''W głowie po kolei wymieniała sobie różne znane jej zabytki. W końcu po krótkiej chwili wpadła wreszcie na pewien pomysł. Zabrała się zatem za zbieranie materiałów. Przeszukała nawet zakątki parku, by urealistycznić swoje dzieło… Gdy już pierwszą część zadania miała gotową, pozostała jej ta trudniejsza. Miała kilka pomysłów, mimo to brakowało jej pewności jak powinna wykonać polecenia prowadzącej. Nie chciała przegrać z powodu błędnego wykonania, czy czegoś w tym stylu. Spojrzała w niebo odkładając gotową makietę w bezpieczne miejsce. Oczyściła głowę z niepotrzebnych myśli i raz jeszcze rozejrzała się po okolicy, zobaczyła wreszcie na własne oczy słynną wieżę Eiffla. Szybko jednakk doszła do wniosku, że na marzenia i zwiedzanie jeszcze przyjdzie czas. W taki oto sposób w jej myślach zawitał nowy pomysł. Od razu zabrała się do dopracowywania szczegółów... Przygotowania Briana: Po usłyszeniu zadania pierwsze co zaczął to opuszczenie okolicy wieży Eiffela. Mdliło go w tej okolicy plus ponownie będzie musiał działać samotnie podczas zadania. '''Brian: Wolność! Chwycił za wózek sklepowy bo paleciaka nie dali. Nie chciał więcej dawać rywalom pomysłu jak to ma zrobić.Ruszył w drogę na zakup surowców do swoich produktów. Brian: Czas więc na drobne zakupy. Na początek postanowił skupić się na próbie poddającej go testowi czy może zostać prawdziwym akwizytorem. Wziął to do siebie bardzo personalnie. Nie był dobry w sztuce perswazji czy zbywania ludzi. Dlatego było to takie ważne, jeśli kiedykolwiek uda mu się stworzyć swoją wymarzoną firmę. Bez dobrej reklamy nawet jego najlepszy produkt nie dorówna sikaczowi ciągle zajmującym połowę czasu reklam w telewizji. Brian: Mamy więc coś dla masochistów... Zaczął się delikatnie rumienić. Sama myśl o tym buzowała jego wyobraźnie. Czuł jednak, ze nie będzie mógł skorzystać ze wszystkich swoich własnych upodobać. Każdego cieszy inny rodzaj cierpienia. Brian: To nie tak, że to lubię. Po prostu lepiej czerpać z tego radość niż smutek. W trochę dziwny sposób powiedział, że jest inny niż ci wszyscy Emo. No prawie, to jest cienka granica. Chciał by produkt był stworzony nieco pod jego własne preferencje. Mało przemocy z dużą ilością obrażania. Na początek odwiedził on sklep rzemieślniczy. Znajdował się w nim niewielki starszy pan w niebieskim fartuchu łudząco przypominający mu Gepetta. Siwy, duży czerwony nos i dość uśmiechnięty. Za to chyba winić można było lampę wypełnioną winem. Starszy Rzemieślnik: Witaj chłopczyku! Czego ci trzeba. Brian: Dobry! Trochę tego będzie. Starszy Rzemieślnik: O to lubię, czego więc pragniesz. Po krótkiej niesmacznej rozmowie zaczął składać mu swoje zamówienie. Zażyczył sobie kilka sztuk jasnobrązowych pudełeczek z znacznie głębokim wejście za to niewielkim przymknięciem ku górze. Do każdego z nich wziął zestawy małych oklejonych nóżek. Nieco kleju, kilka ostrzy, niewielkie ozdobne sztylety oraz parę żyletek, które akurat miał. Musiało mu się nie powodzić skoro uciekł na górę do swojego mieszkania specjalnie po nie. Brian: Muszę przyznać! Wasze rękodzieła są wspaniałe. Starszy Rzemieślnik:'''Jestem ogromnie wdzięczny za takie słowa od tak młodego człowieka. '''Brian: Czy takiego młodego *Przekręcił nieco oczami* To będzie więc wszystko czego trzeba. Starszy Rzemieślnik: Ma pan dziwny dość dziwny gust. Podał mu przez blat zapakowane w dwóch większych torbach. '' '''Brian:' Niestety, ale takie mam dzisiejsze zadanie. Trzeba dać się ponieść kreatywności. Uśmiechnął się pakując wszystko do swojego wózka. Przy wyjściu jedynie się uśmiechnął mówiąc, że to na koszt programu. W końcu oni zapewniają materiały na wyzwanie. Nie był przy tym ale ktoś kto musiał go śledzić z stażystów musiał za niego zapłacić. Następnie skierował się do sklepu z przeróżnymi gadżetami kuchennymi. Brian: Tak lśniące! Przeglądał się w sreberkach poprawiając swoje włosy. Brian: I ten zapach nowości. Zaparło mu wdech w piersiach. Musiał jednak się ogarnąć po dalszą część. Choć większość sprzętu kuchennego mógł przytargać z samolotu to brakowało mu kilka istotnych elementów. Wziął kilka sztuk długich, cienkich szklanek mających robić za próbówkę, patelnię z pokrywą na tyle dużą by móc poprowadzić półprzezroczystą rurkę z szklanym pojemnikiem. Dla pewności pochwycił za książkę kucharską. Ponownie po uiszczeniu zapłaty skierował się na chwilę do samolotu programowego wziąć resztę potrzebnych mu rzeczy. Przygotowania Rhysa: Norweg postanowił trochę odsunąć się od reszty, starając się wymyślić coś jak to wspomniała prowadząca „Oryginalnego”. Nie za bardzo wiedział o co dokładnie jej chodziło, może miała na myśli wybieranie budynków innych niż pozostali? Cholera tylko wie kto co przygotowywał… pozostała jeszcze kwestia reklamy, która chłopakowi niespecjalnie leżała. Rhys: *wzdycha* Z tym piwem to jeszcze… ale płaskoziemcy? Nawet klawiatura podkreśla to jako błąd. *strzelił facepalma* Na trzeźwo tego się nie da... Rhys spacerował po ulicach Paryża szukając czegoś oryginalnego. Nie oddalał się jednak zbytnio od Alei Gustava Eiffla, krążył raczej wokół samej wieży. Przyglądał się przy okazji samym Francuzom, wyobrażając sobie na ich miejscu byłego uczestnika programu… Świętej Pamięci Charlesa. Rhys: Nie wyglądają przygnębieni jego śmiercią. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Chłopak odniósł się do stojących przy ekranach ludzi, którzy oglądali właśnie trwający na żywo program. Co ciekawe na jednym z ekranów znajdował się Rhys, pokazywany był od tyłu. Norweg odwrócił się, a za nim stał jeden z kamerzystów programu. Mężczyzna około 40-stki, średniego wzrostu oraz średniej budowy ciała. Miał na sobie niebieską koszulę typową dla pracowników programu, znoszone jeansy oraz podniszczone buty. Charakterystyczna dla niego cecha to czarna, gęsta broda, która zakrywała mu połowę twarzy. Kamerzysta: Yyy… cześć? Rhys spojrzał groźnie na mężczyznę, wyjmując kawałek swojego ostrza z kieszeni. Pracownik wydawał się przerażony, w tłumie ludzi był zdolny do takich zagrywek? Jeszcze się tym afiszował? Pośpiesznie wyjął komórkę i przyłożył ją do ucha. Kamerzysta: Tak? Oczywiście, już biegnę!… *mówił wycofując się od chłopaka* Mężczyzna uciekł, a Rhys z uśmieszkiem schował nóż ponownie do kieszeni. Rhys: Poszukaj sobie kogoś innego. *wzruszył ramionami* Chciał iść dalej, ale drogę zagrodziły mu… trzy dziewczyny. Dziewczyna #1: Rhys? :o Dziewczyna #2: Rhys Frost? :3 Dziewczyna #3: Z Show Never Dies? <3 Były dość młode, ale jednak wyglądały na starsze od chłopaka. Na oko około 23-25 lat, w kolejności od lewej blondynka, ruda i… fioletowa. Wpatrywały się swoimi wielkimi oczyma na chłopaka, napierając na niego swoimi ciałami. No cóż… nie były to deski, a do tego jeszcze były ubrane całkiem podniecająco jak dla młodego chłopaka… Rhys zaskoczony sytuacją wykonał asekuracyjnie jeden krok do tyłu, spoglądając uważnie na dziewczyny. Rhys: Tak. *mruknął* Cała trójka zapiszczała uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Wszystkie trzy wskoczyły na chłopaka jednocześnie, biedaczek nie miał nawet opcji ucieczki. Cała czwórka padła na ziemię, oczywiście to panie były w sytuacji korzystniejszej. Przechodzący obok ludzie nawet nie reagowali. Blondynka: Jestem twoją wielką fanką! <3 Ruda: Jesteśmy! *poprawiła koleżankę* Blondynka: No tak. My trzy! Fioletowo włosa zbliżyła twarz to twarzy chłopaka. Fioletowa: W realu jesteś jeszcze przystojniejszy… :o Rhys był zaskoczony. Dobrze, że pogonił tego kamerzystę, bo jakby Jurgita źle to zrozumiała… oh boy. On nawet nie miał jak wstać, bo uniemożliwiły mu drogę ucieczki. Rhys: Czego chcecie? To było pytanie, na które chyba wszystkie czekały. Jednym ruchem każda z nich wyciągnęła po sztuce jego zdjęcia, ruda dodatkowo miała długopis w łapkach. Ruda: Podpiszesz nam się? <3 Blondynka: Prosimy! Spojrzał to na zdjęcia, to na dziewczyny, westchnął ciężko. Rhys: A mogę wstać? Dziewczyny podniosły się, jednocześnie pomagając chłopakowi wstać. Norweg wziął długopis od Rudej, jej jako pierwszej dał „autograf”. Ruda: Dzięki! <3 *ucałowała zdjęcie* Następnie otrzymała go Blondynka. Blondynka: Super! Kocham Cię! Ruda: Kochamy! Blondynka: No tak, tak… Obie zaczęły odchodzić, kompletnie zapominając o swojej trzeciej koleżance. Rhys zauważył ten fakt, przyjrzał się dziewczynie z fioletowymi włosami. Jej spojrzenie nie było takie jak pozostałych, wręcz można powiedzieć że zbliżone do spojrzenia jego samego. Dziewczyna ewidentnie była nieśmiała, sam fakt jak obchodziła się z nim w przeciwieństwie do koleżanek dużo pokazywał. Stała przed chłopakiem z lekko spuszczoną głową. Rhys: Eh, zabrały długopis. Fioletowa: T-to nic. Mam swój… Sięgnęła do kieszeni wyjmując z niej niezwykły długopis. Miał fioletową obudowę w kształcie noża wojskowego oraz napis Memento Mori na uchwycie. Rhys nieco zaskoczony wziął go do ręki, po czym podpisał zdjęcie. Szło mu to jednak nieco dłużej niż poprzednio. Rhys: Proszę. *podał zdjęcie oraz długopis* Dziewczyna spojrzała na fotkę, w lewym dolnym rogu widniał napis: „Dla najlepszej fanki we Francji ~ Rhys”. Podniosła głowę na chłopaka, który posłał jej szczery uśmiech po czym zniknął w tłumie. Fioletowa: Dziękuję… Rhys odetchnął będąc parę metrów dalej. Mógł powrócić do swojego głównego celu, czyli… zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Rhys: Faen. Coś czułem, że ten posiłek w samolocie nie będzie wystarczający. *mruknął niezadowolony* Zniesmaczony przeszedł kilka metrów po czym się zatrzymał. Jego uwagę zwrócił pewien budynek, a konkretniej to naleśnikarnia. Taki posiłek z pewnością pozwoliłby mu najeść się do syta, no ale brak pieniędzy… Kątem oka chłopak zauważył tylne wejście, prawdopodobnie prowadzące na zaplecze. Rozejrzał się wokół czy na pewno nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi, po czym zniknął za ścianą budynku. Ciemne uliczki Paryża nie różniły się za bardzo od tych Norweskich. Rhys zakradł się pod tylne wyjście, po czym wystawił głowę chcą wybadać sytuację. Rhys: Pusto. Wślizgnął się do środka i schował za najbliższą wolną ścianą. Wyminął go jeden z pracowników, który prowadził wózek. Na wózku zaś stały trzy torby z logiem owej naleśnikarni. Chłopak zostawił je po czym odszedł na zaplecze, Rhys z ciekawości zajrzał do środka. Rhys: Ooo. *uśmiechnął się złośliwie* W papierowych torbach znajdowało się pełno Crepes. Chłopak wsadził rękę do jednej z nich po czym wyjął jeden kawałek, pakując go sobie do ust. W jego oczach można było dostrzec coś co inny nazwali by szokiem cukrowym, ale to raczej było po prostu oszołomienie smakiem. Bez zastanowienia zwinął najbliższą reklamówkę pakując do niej trzy torby z naleśnikami. Rhys: Trzeba spadać. Rozejrzał się, wokoło nikogo nie było. Szybko opuścił pomieszczenie i zniknął w cieniu wąskiej alejki. … Po czasie Rhys wrócił pod Wieżę Eiffla. Postawił swoją zdobycz na przyszykowanym dla uczestników stanowisku. Zapachy świeżych naleśników na pewno docierały do reszty uczestników, ale to był tylko i wyłącznie ich problem. W drodze na miejsce chłopak powiem obmyślił plan co do swojej makiety, był dość ryzykowny ze względu na to, że nie wiedział czy uda mu się go zrealizować. Najważniejsze jednak, że miał zamysł, pozostawało jeszcze zająć się reklamą. Zdecydował się jednak zająć pierw makietą. Na przyszykowanym dla siebie stanowisko postawił siaty z naleśnikami. Książkę o płaskiej Ziemi i Spleśniałe Piwo przesunął na bok by mu nie przeszkadzały. Do dyspozycji miał tylko i wyłącznie nóż, klej oraz… naleśniki. Chłopak sięgnął po jedną z toreb i wysypał wszystkie Crepes. Rhys: Zobaczmy. Spojrzał na naleśniki, a następnie na swoje dłonie. Na szczęście podczas ostatniej wizyty w łazience zabezpieczył się w gumowe rękawiczki, na takie właśnie sytuacje. Założył je, po czym wziął kilka naleśników w dłonie. Wolnymi ruchami zaczął je obracać, przygniatać, jakby próbując wyczuć ich strukturę budowy oraz wytrzymałość. Co on takiego knuł? Rhys: Nadadzą się. *odetchnął* Z twarzy chłopaka zeszło ciśnienie, czuł się trochę pewniej. Przynajmniej nie stracił czasu. Rhys: Mmm… Spojrzał z żalem na torby z Crepes. Chociaż gdy przypomniał sobie, że je zwinął z zaplecza to jakoś mu wyrzuty przeszły. Jednym ruchem ręki sprowadził wszystkie naleśniki na stanowisko. Rhys miał już zarys którą budowlę będzie lepił, zgadza się, „Lepił”. Jeżeli jeszcze ktoś się nie domyślił, no to teraz miał jasność zamysłu autora. Stworzona przez niego budowla będzie w całości złożona z Francuskich naleśników, znanych jako Crepes, ale to określenie już wcześniej pojawiło się w historii. Złapał dwa naleśniki i przyłożył je do siebie, sprawdzając czy mają jednakową wielkość. Nie miały, ale to żaden problem. Większego jednym ruchem skrócił o niepotrzebny materiał, po czym połączył oba za pomocą kleju. Do spożycia to one się już raczej nie nadadzą, ale przynajmniej przyczynią się do czegoś innego. W tym momencie chłopak składał ramienia obiektu, zaczynając oczywiście od prawego, gdyż było mu w tej sposób łatwiej. Powtarzał poprzednią czynność z łączeniem i klejeniem jeszcze kilka raz, chcąc ubić grubą warstwę naleśników, jednocześnie „oklejając” je dookoła innymi naleśnikami, by wszystko współgrało ze sobą i prezentowało się tak jak powinno. Kilku ludzi wyminęło pracującego Norwega. Widząc jak klei naleśniki, a obok niego leży książka o płaskiej Ziemi nawet nie mieli ochoty zadawać pytań i mu przeszkadzać. Jakiś Świr-Świr. Po skończeniu prawej strony zabrał się za lewą, powtarzając wcześniej poprzednie czynności. Składanie, klejenie, lepienie. Składanie, klejenie, lepienie… i tak do momentu osiągnięcia oczekiwanej grubości warstwy naleśników. Na końcu nie zapominajmy o oklejaniu naleśników naleśnikami. Praca ta była bardzo monotonna, ale jednocześnie dawała chłopakowi w pewien sposób dużo frajdy. Nie było to coś nad czym musiał się spieszyć, w końcu miał na to bardzo dużo czasu. Dodatkowo było to raczej zajęcie, które ludzi wyciszało i pozwalało im się odprężyć, pozwalając zapomnieć o problemach świata współczesnego i skupić się tylko i wyłącznie na tej jednej czynności. Nim Rhys się obejrzał lewa strona była gotowa. Pozostał jeszcze najtrudniejszy dla niego etap, czyli półokrągła część naleśnikowej rewolucji. Na robienie poprzednich dwóch części zużył kolejno po torbie na stronę, więc akurat ostatnia idealnie zdawała się zgrywać z planem. Na początku zabrał się za część, mimo wszystko podobną do poprzednich. Prosty kawałek złożony z kilku warstw Crepes, posklejane i owinięte kolejnymi warstwami… Przyszła pora na trudniejszą część, mianowicie półokrągły kształt. W tej sytuacji chłopak musiał obrać inną strategię. Naleśniki prawie na pewno nie zgięły by się tak jakby chłopak chciał, ponieważ po prostu by się rozleciały na mniejsze części, jak to w przypadku ciasta bywa. Musiał więc tworzyć go warstwami, to znaczy stopniowo odejmować z każdej strony po warstwie, a półokrągłą część wygładzać by faktycznie była gładka jak na takie kształty przystało. Ponownie, praca zajęła trochę twórcy, no ale przynajmniej… wyglądało tak jak chciał. Rhys postawił na „nogi” swoje dzieło, obejrzał je z każdej strony dokładnie upewniając się co do jego kształtu. Był dobry, ale wykończenie pozostawiało jak na razie wiele do życzenia, ale w końcu od czego ma swój magiczny nóż? Kilka zręcznych ruchów ręką chłopaka, który przecież był specjalistą od „tych” spraw i budowla już wyglądała o niebo lepiej. Pojawiły się na niej odwzorowana kreska, szczegółowe elementy czy wykończenie. Gdyby nie to, że jest to budowla z naleśników to ktoś by pomyślał, że to mniejsza wersja jego pierwotnej wersji. Rhys odetchnął z ulgą stawiając gotowy projekt na stół. Przykrył go szybko płachtą, którą miał w pobliżu jako dodatek od ekipy, chyba każdy takie coś miał… a może nie? Nie obchodziło go to zbytnio. Rhys: Jedna część gotowa. *mruknął* Zdjął przetłuszczone od naleśników rękawiczki i wrzucił je do kosza. Spojrzał zniesmaczony na alkohol grzybkowy oraz książkę dla idiotów płaskoziemców. Rhys: I gdzie ja znajdę kogoś kto kupi taki szmelc? Westchnął ciężko, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu „królików doświadczalnych”. Nie musiał długo szukać, jego uwagę przykuła grupa mężczyzn, którzy prawdopodobnie byli już lekko pod gazem. Podszedł do nich, trzymając odstęp, a w ręce trzymając owe piwo. Rhys: Witam. *spojrzał na trójkę facetów* Odwrócili się do niego. Ich twarze… mordy nie wyglądały na zbytnio przyjazne, dodatkowo zachowywali się dziwnie podejrzanie jak na Francuzów. A może… Facet #1: Co jest kurwa? Rhys strzelił facepalma. Nie mógł trafić lepiej, to musieli być Polacy, bo kto inny… Rhys: Piwo jest, darmowe. Dwójka z nich już gotowa była do startu, by odebrać chłopakowi owy trunek. Nie przewidzieli jednak, że trzeci z nich okaże się trochę rozsądniejszy i ich powstrzyma. Facet #2: Co robisz, darmowe rozdają! Facet #3: Zdzichu kurwa, nie pijemy byle czego! Spojrzał podejrzanym wzrokiem na Norwega. Facet #3: Darmowe piwo… a w czym ono jest takie dobre, co? Chłopak wypuścił ciężko powietrze. Nie lubił rozmawiać z bydłem, ale potrzebował jednego do jego części zadania… Rhys: Jako, że jesteście Polakami to pewnie lubicie się nawalić do nieprzytomności. *wzruszył ramionami* Ten napój zwala z nóg szybciej niż znane wam dotąd trunki. Mężczyzna zaskoczony poszedł naradzić się ze swoimi kolegami. Wychylił głowę z okręgu spoglądając na Norwega. Facet #3: Czego chcesz? Rhys uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Rhys: Potrzebuję jednego z was do przedstawienia *zrobił cudzysłów palcami*, nie będę wam tłumaczył, ale podczas tego spektaklu będzie mógł wypić piwsko do dna. Ponownie owa dwójka rzuciła się z kierunku chłopaka, największy jednak strzelił im ze łba i padli nieprzytomni. Spojrzał na chłopaka zaintrygowany. Facet #3: Prowadź mnie młody. Chłopak machnął ochoczo ręką, po czym przyprowadził go do swojego „obozu”. Rhys: Siedź tu i czekaj, niczego nie ruszaj, za chwilę wrócę i dostaniesz swoje piwo. Facet #3: Ta jest! *zasalutował* … Pozostała mu jeszcze kwestia drugiej reklamy. Zamyślony ponownie opuścił stanowisko zadania i skierował się bliżej Francuskim kamienicom. To co powiedział wcześniej nadal było aktualne, na trzeźwo się tego nie dało. Norweg przemieszczał się w pobliżu ścian budynków, kiedy nagle poczuł ciągnięcie za rękaw. Rhys: Hm? Odwrócił się zdziwiony. Ujrzał przed sobą niską dziewczynę, tak około o głowę. Miała na głowie niebieski kaptur spod którego wystawały zielone włosy. Co Ci Francuzi mają z farbowaniem włosów? Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na chłopaka. Jej wyraz twarzy był raczej podirytowany, zdesperowany, wszystko razem wzięte! Dziewczyna: Umm… Zrobiła się trochę czerwona na twarzy. Odwrotnie u chłopaka, który był po prostu zaskoczony. Nawet nie miał pewności czy dziewczyna potrafi rozmawiać po Angielsku… W końcu zamknęła oczy i wykrztusiła z siebie słowa. Dziewczyna: Czy jestem płaska? Rhys: Co? *uniósł brwi w górę* Dziewczyna: Ogłuchłeś… pytałam, czy jestem płaska! Wskazała na swoją klatkę piersiową. Rhys poczuł się niezręcznie, mimowolnie spojrzał na piersi dziewczyny, no ale… nie było na co patrzeć. ;u; Nawet jakby chciał, to nie był w stanie nic wymówić. Podirytowana dziewczyna tupnęła nogą zakładając ręce. Dziewczyna: No jestem czy NIE? Złapała go za ramiona i próbowała nim potrząść, no.. próbowała bo nie miała dość siły. W jakiś sposób wróciła go jednak do świata żywych. Patrząc tak na dziewczynę chłopakowi wpadł do głowy pewien pomysł. Rhys: Tak. *mruknął* Dziewczyna skamieniała. Jej twarz zrobiła się czerwona jak burak, zacisnęła pięści i zaczęła się trząść niekontrolowanie. Dziewczyna: B-BAKA! Wydarła się kopiąc chłopaka w piszczel. Trzeba przyznać, że Rhys mimo wszystko odczuł strzał, sycząc cicho z bólu. Rhys: Przecież pytałaś… *syknął łapiąc się za nogę* Dziewczyna: Baaaka! Powinieneś był zaprzeczyć mimo iż widziałeś! *prychnęła i odwróciła głowę* Rhys: Małe też jest piękne… i niebezpieczne jak widać. *dodał cicho* Zielonowłosa spojrzała na niego zaintrygowana. Małe? Piękne? Albo coś kręcił, albo naprawdę mocno go kopnęła. Dziewczyna: Jesteś głupi czy za mocno dostałeś? Chłopak spojrzał na dziewczynę z lekkim uśmiechem, ale przychodziło mu to z trudem ponieważ nadal świdrowało mu w nodze. Rhys: I jedno… i drugie. Podniósł się. Rhys: Znam jedną rudowłosą złośnicę, która jest… podobnej wielkości co ty a jest na swój sposób słodka i urocza. *odwrócił lekko głowę by nie zdradzać dziewczynie wszystkich swoich emocji* Dziewczyna: Kłamiesz. *pokręciła niepewnie głową* Chłopak westchnął. Złapał lolitę Francuską za rękę. Rhys: Chodź ze mną to zobaczysz. *wywrócił oczami* O dziwo, nie protestowała. Poszła z chłopakiem… … Norweg przyprowadził dziewczynę i posadził ją we względnej odległości od mężczyzny. Zaczął im wszystko powoli tłumaczyć... Praca Abby: ... Makieta: Abby zaczęła od makiety, która przedstawiała Paryski Stadion Parc des Princes zrobiony kulistego kartonu, niewielkiej wielkości. Był ozdobiony różnymi ozdobami, tak by jak najbardziej wyglądał, jak ten stadion prawdziwy. Ozdobami? Tzn. kolorowymi kawałkami papieru, cekinami itp. Cały stadion stał na drewnianej podstawie, która była pomalowana i pełniła rolę ulic otaczających stadion. Stadion był otwarty i było dobrze widać autentyczny widok ze środka, jaki naprawdę jest w stadionie Parc des Princes (tylko w mniejszej wersji), a na dodatek na stadionie były figurki piłkarzy grających mecz... W pewnym momencie figurki zaczęły się poruszać w pewien magiczny sposób, a ich poczynania współgrały ze skrótem, który był na małym ekranie również znajdującym się w stadionie. Jak się okazało było to odegranie przez figurki sytuacji, kiedy doszło do bramki na 1:3 w meczu PSG - MU i reakcji Neymara, który gdy pojawił się na ekranie mini światełko oświetliło jego figurkę. Wszystko zdawało się być zrobione prostymi środkami, ale wyglądało przyzwoicie. Reklama 1: Na pierwszy ogień poszła gazeta antylgbt... Na początku pojawiła się kolorowa flaga lgbt, a potem została przekreślona. Po chwili na kolorowym tle ukazała się gazeta, z bardzo przekonującą okładką z ludźmi przeciw lgbt. Gazeta się sama otwierała ze strony na stronę i zaczęła robić zbliżenie na zachęcające fragmenty i zdjęcia sprzeciwiające się lgbt. W końcu pokazane zostały gwiazdy i inni celebryci, którzy mają źle będąc lgbt i tekst, który mówi, że warto się temu sprzeciwiać. A następnie gazeta wybuchła i koniec reklamy... Reklama 2: W reklamie na pierwszej akcji widać ową perfumę na kolorowym tle, gdzie pisze jakie ma idealne właściwości pomimo nieprzyjemnego zapachu... potrafi pomóc. Pokazywane są różne sytuacje, gdzie Abby chodzi po drodze z zakupami, i napada ją terrorysta. Znajduje się na specjalnym spotkaniu, gdzie degustuje się jedzenie i rozmawia z krytykami kulinarnymi. Czy kiedy leży na łóżku i jakiś przypadkowy mężczyzna chce uprawiać z nią seks. Wtedy Abby podnosi do góry Perfumę "Fiolet" i pryska dwa razy sobie pod pachę. Następnie dochodzi do tych akcji, gdzie terrorysta ma zamiar zabić dziewczynę po tym zapachu prędko ucieka. Kiedy krytycy czują ten zapach, zmienia się ich pojęcie o kwestii zapachów i dogadują się z Abby. A kiedy mężczyzna zbliża się do Abby w łóżku, natychmiast się odsuwa i odchodzi. Podobnie pojawia się perfuma na kolorowym tle, po czym wybucha. Praca Kate: Reklama 1: Brytyjka podchodzi do francuza i mówi Kate: dzień dobry czy pan wie jaki idealny strój został wyprodukowany Specjalnie do zwolenników muzłumanów i dla niecierpiących polski *mówi próbując pokazać jak najwięcej siebie i oczywiście pokazuje strój* *jako że znała francuski to podczas reklamy 1 i 2 mówi po francusku* Louis: Kobieto co to jest. *spojrzał się na jej wywijasy* chociaż ile kosztuje Kate: Kosztuje tyle ile pan sobie zażyczy Louis: Czy pani jest w zestawie *mówi szarmancko* Kate: Niestety nie produkują takiego zestawu ale jak skończy się show to do pana przyjdę *posłała mu buziaka* Louis: *Daje jej 10 euro* No to widzimy się po show Mrau Reklama 2 Kate próbuje jak najbardziej uwydatnić swój biust i zrywa duży kawałek swojej sukienki po czym podchodzi do francuza Kate: Dzień dobry chciałby pan dla swojej żony lub dziewczyny lub Narzeczonej kupić KREM INTYMNY LE PISDA? który reklamuje partie pis w polsce *to na końcu nie było zaplanowane przez Brytyjke* Adrien: O może przyda się biedronce ale Czy Pani sugeruje że moja ukochana ma Problemy z pizdą? Kate: Oczywiście że nie ten krem może również pomagać w seksie (nie pytajcie się jak ok)*Pokazuje trochę siebie żeby to pokazać* ale jest też idealnym prezentem na walentynki Adrien: UUU ciekawa propozycja proszę pani chociaż do czego innego się to mi przyda Kate: może służyć też do wiatraka (nie pytajcie again) Adrien: Hmmm nie zachęcające Kate: *Brytyjka nagle przypomina sobie o milionach sklepów dookoła jej oczy robią się białe a ona sama nieświadoma i rzuca się na Adriena* PAN MUSI TO KUPIĆ ROZUMIE PAN Adrien zaskoczony odrazu mówi że kupi Adrien: Tak tak kupuje *Mówi z przerazeniem* Kate: 50 euro Adrien daje 50 euro i ucieka Kate po tym wymyka sie do sklepu i kupuje jakiś błyszczyk czy cos a potem go wyrzuca i wraca do siebie i idzie w strone Jury żeby pokazać swoją makiete Makieta: Kate wchodzi przed jury razem ze swoją wieżą eiffla która była cała z papieru i była bez koloru jurorów raczej to nie zachwyciło ale Brytyjka wiedziała że nie będzie to za dobre odrazu zaczeła przedstawiać '' '''Kate': WIęc jak panie widzą jest to wieża eiffla może nie jest ona za idealna *Patrzy na krzywe wycięcia* ale jednak jest ona idealna jako pamiątka ukazuje całą wieże jako bardzo ciekawą rzecz godną zobaczenia *Brytyjka paplała coś co jej przyszło do głowy* ten ludzik *tak naprawde źle wycięty papier który wyglądał jak ludzik siedzący tam na tym kwadracie na dole* przedstawia jak często ludzie nie szanują tego budynku jest on jednak naprawdę cudowny *Angielka skończyła i oddaliła się żeby inni mogli przedstawić swoją prace* Praca Melissy: Makieta: Dziewczyna wyszła na wprost prowadzących trzymając w rękach makietę twierdzy, nie była to jednak tylko budowla. Dziewczyna postarała się również o okolice zamku. Melissa: Drogie Panie z wielką przyjemnością zaprezentuję wam makietę Twierdzy Carcassonne inaczej zwanej Fortyfikacjami Carcassonne jest to bowiem średniowieczne warowne miasto. Wewnątrz znajduje się nawet zamek. Pokazała na zamek znajdujący się wewnątrz fortyfikacji. Był zrobiony z pojedynczych kamieni posklejanych super glue. Cała makieta fortyfikacji sama w sobie również zbudowana była z kamieni. Zaś podstawą makiety była twarda kartonowa płyta. Wokoło budowli Melissa poprzyklejała liście, trawę dzięki czemu konstrukcja była dużo bardziej realistyczna. Jak wszyscy zauważyli każdy mur i budowla były zrobione z osobno posklejanych kamieni, widać było ile wysiłku dziewczyna włożyła w swoją konstrukcję. Każdy fragment i detal zrobiła odrębnie i szczegółowo. Ponieważ cała fortyfikacja jestwarownym miastem, Hiszpanka zaopatrzyła swoją makietę w różne domy znajdujące się wewnątrz murów. Dodała im jeszcze więcej szczegółów za pomocą farb pożyczonych od pewnego malarza, który chciał namalować wieżę Eiffla. '' ''Starszy mężczyzna nie miał jednak pomysłu jakich użyć kolorów i jak je właściwie zmieszać, wiec gdy Hiszpanka mu pomogła ten uradowany użyczył jej swoich przyborów. Twierdza Carcassonne ma bardzo charakterystyczne daszki na wieżach, są one bowiem lekko zaokrąglone i nadają budowli lekko zamkowy wygląd. Melissa wykorzystała do tego kartonowe ruloniki, które zrobiła z rolek po papierze z publicznej toalety. Oczywiście zadbała o to, by nie nosiły ze sobą nieprzyjemnych zapachów. Tą część konstrukcji również pomalowała na szaro, by jak najbardziej przypominały prawdziwą budowlę. Dziewczyna wykorzystała wolna przestrzeń na makiecie na dodanie drzew i innych różnych krzaczków. Innym dodatkiem były figurki ludzi znajdujące się w przeróżnych miejscach na makiecie. '' ''Wcześniej bowiem brunetka spotkała w parku dzieci bawiące się takimi figurkami. Niestety były to bardzo wybredne dzieci, wiec gdy zabawki się im znudziły zostawili je po prostu obok chodnika. W taki oto sposób Melcia zdobyła materiały potrzebne jej do wykończenia makiety. Melissa: W mieście znajduje się nawet bazylika *wskazala palcem budowle na makiecie* a jako ciekawostkę dodam, że te fortyfikacje są wpisane na liście światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO. Po zakończeniu krótkiej prezentacji zostawiła makietę na stanowisku, w które została zaopatrzona. Reklama 1: W swojej pierwszej reklamie Hiszpanka dużo bazowała na fakcie ze miejscowo są Europejczykami. Jest to informacja oczywista, ale równocześnie kluczowa dla planu reklamowego Hiszpanki. Dobrze wiedziała, że w Europie często mówi się o tym jak to lepsze jest życie w stanach. Chciała wykorzystać to w swojej reklamie. Rozstawiła małe stoisko z tą oto koroną z Burger Kinga (oczywiście przeczyszczoną). Obok postawiła obraz śmiejącego się dziecka z flagą USA na koszulce. Jak zdobyła taki obraz? Na szczęście kamerzysta wszystko uchwycił. Na jednej z Paryskich uliczek, przed jakimś starym antykwariatem stał starszy pan, a raczej artysta który robił na zamówienie portrety lub obrazy turystów- za pewną opłatą oczywiście- i właśnie z pomocą tego pana zdobyła obraz. Kupiła bowiem obraz jakiegoś chłopca, który został stworzony wcześniej i domalowała na nim koronę oraz flagę na koszulce. Hiszpanka była bardzo dumna ze swojego „plakatu”. Nawoływała turystów po angielsku, zmieniając swój akcent na bardziej amerykański. Używała również różnych sloganów zachęcających potencjalnych kupców, takich jak „Fancier, Happier”, a gdy już zebrał się dookoła niej mały tłumek opowiedziała widzom historyjkę…”Był sobie kiedyś chłopiec, który był bardzo nieśmiały i nie potrafił nawiązywać nowych znajomości. Chciał jednak bardzo się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić, nie potrafił niestety zacząć z nikim rozmowy. Pewnego razu dostał na urodziny od wujka Koronę Burger Kinga, gdy następnego razu przyszedł do szkoły wszyscy do niego podchodzili i chwalili jego koronę, dzięki temu udało mu się nawiązać nowe znajomości i prawdziwego przyjaciela, który jako jedyny wyznał mu że okropnie wygląda w tej koronie” Towar sprzedał się bez problemu(chłopczykowi, który przekonał swoją mamę mówiąc, że jest to jedyna prawdziwie prestiżowa rzecz), a Hiszpanka zadowolona stwierdziła, że jej reklama została ponownie uchwycona przez kamerę. Reklama 2: Melissa była wreszcie gotowa do kolejnej reklamy, ta wymagała od niej nieco więcej przygotowań i zaangażowania „produktu”. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i ruszyła z trzema paniami ulicami Paryża... Melissa zatrzymała się w upatrzonym przez siebie miejscem na chodniku i oparła się zalotnie o latarnie. Postanowiła wcielić się w rolę Bajzelmamy(mimo że nie podobałajej się ta rola). Za nią stały trzy nie szczupłe kobiety ubrane w identyczne kostiumy: czarne, zwiewne suknie, kapelusze, rękawiczki, do tego trzymały wachalrze. Melissa zaczepiła wreszcie losowego przechodnia, miejscowego, wzięła go pod rękę i poszła z nim kawałek,oferując mu usługi dziewczyn zalotnie mrużąc zalotnie oczy. Widząc, że kilku innych panów zatrzymało się by posłuchać reklamy. Pokazała mu zatem swoje dziewczyny. Melissa: Każda z nich ma niezwykły talent! Ale najlepiej samemu sprawdzić na co je stać *puściła słuchającym oczko* Pierwszą wskazała brunetkę z ciemnymi oczami mówiąc, że potrafi świetnie umilić czas swoim śpiewem. Wskazana wyszła do przodu i zaśpiewała Moi Lollita (Alizee - Moi Lollita). W tym czasie Dwie pozostałe robiły urokliwe minki i chichotały zza wachlarzy, co zgromadziło jeszcze większa widownię. Wyuczone przez Melisse sposoby na podryw... Druga została zapowiedziana jako tancerka i pokazała urokliwy taniec z wachlarzem. Pełen był on piruetów, zalotnych mrugnięć no i oczywiście machnięć wachlarzem. Gdy skończyła dało się usłyszeć gwizdy i nawet oklaski. '' ''Melissa była zadowolona z przebiegu swojej reklamy. Miała teoretycznie nie duże pole manewru ale jednak udało jej się nauczyć dziewczyny paru trików. O dziwo pomogło też ich zaangażowanie. Trzecia panna, zdecydowanie najurodziwsza, została zapowiedziana przez Melissę, jako idealna partnerka do rozmowy... Melissa na koniec dodała, iż oczywiście są odrobaczone i przeszły testy na HIV i inne choroby weneryczne. '' '''Melissa':Gwarantujemy dyskretność *uśmiechnęła się sugestywnie* A dla klientów przechodnich zapewniamy rabat równy 20% masy ciała wybranki. Gdy tylko skończyła mówić niemała ilość panów podeszła bliżej zainteresowana usługami. Melissa upewniła się że wszystko zostało odpowiednio nagrane i wróciła na miejsce przygotowań zostawiając formalności utalentowanym paniom... Praca Briana: Telezakupy Mango Produktu 1 i 2 Po zakończeniu ogólnych przygotowań czyli wyciągnięciu dwóch stołów z krzesłami by zrobić stanowisko do pracy oraz przydrożne stoisko, umycia warzyw, zrobienie paru prostych plakatów jak i aktywowanie swojego mini laboratorium. Przez godzinę musiał przygotowywać mieszankę. Nie mógł kazać im czekać tak długo aż będzie gotowa. Zanim w ogóle miał zacząć sprzedawać produkt musiał go nieco przerobić. Miał sprzedać . Musiał więc podejść do sprawy nieco inaczej. Tak jak weganie oszukują z jedzeniem mięsa sztucznie zmodyfikowanego, tak on miał zamiar zrobić właśnie to samo ze świnką. Nie wiedział dlaczego dokładnie nie spożywają wieprzowiny. Była jednak dla nich koszerna. Postanowił więc "oszukać" ich kubki smakowe. Choć jego zadaniem była bezpośrednia sprzedaż produktu zdecydował się jednak zrobić to w formie pokazu. Najlepiej niczym normalny człowiek nakręcić jakąś reklamę i przedstawić jurorom postanowił zaczepiać obcych ludzi podprogowo zmuszając ich do tego, by skosztowali jego produktów. Jak wcześniej zauważył wszystkie z nich, bo nie tylko jego wydawały mu się nie na miejscu. Chciał więc w pewien sposób obejść te zasady. Brian: Gotowe! Czas więc na... Wyglądał nieco jak czarnoksiężnik po rzuceniu klątwy. Chytrze się uśmiechał i zacierał rączkami. Musiał jednak spoważnieć. Wziął do rąk megafon. Przesunął się nieco w bok, by nie krzyczeć bezpośrednio na swój zmontowany system. Brian: Pokaz magii szalonego chemika kucharza! Zapraszam! Wrzasnął na głos skupiając uwagę kilku mieszkańców przechodzących przez park jak i wszechobecnych turystów podziwiających w oddali wieżę Eiffela. Część z nich zaciekawiona podchodziła do jego stanowiska. Brian: Dzisiaj zapraszam was do mojego małego świata jakim jest chemia. Jedna z starszych pań podziwana w rażąco fioletowy garnitur z czarnym paskiem i białym piórek przy kapelusiku wyglądają jak damulka z wyjątkowym zaciekawieniem i obrzydzeniem obserwowała jego poczynania. Francuska damulka: 'To ma być magia? Toż to nędzna wiejska budka ''Zaśmiała się rechotliwie z nutą złości. Nie przejmował się jednak gruboskórnym komentarzem robiąc swoje. Odsłonił jedną z patelni stojąca na gazie. '''Brian: Mam tutaj poddsuszaną świnkę w przyprawach. Miała być ona serwowana jako mięsko dla Żydów. Jednak uszanuję wasze zwyczaje. Podkręcił gaz mocno przypiekając mięso. Zalał to dodatkowo wodą by mocno parowało i sie nie spaliło. Brian: Mięso duszę pod ciśnieniem. Para ulatuje przez tą rurę do tego niewielkiego pojemnika. Palcem powoli ukazywał każdy element. Szczególnie dla dzieci, które zebrały się najbliżej jak tylko mogły i nie do końca rozumiały co jest czym. '' '''Brian:' Niczym perfumiarz korzystam z prostej metody zachowania zapachu. Dzięki temu schowany w kroplach wody aromat uwolnił się od gotującego mięska. Pochwycił za część rury delikatnie przyciętą z wystającym białym materiałem. Brian: 'Dzięki niewielkiemu filtrowi w kilku miejscach zapewniam, że żadna cząstka wieprzowinki nie trafi do potrawy. ''Poprawił po czym podszedł do ostatniego pojemnika Odstawił wyciągnął na chwilę rurę wyciągając szklane naczynie. Wziął chochlę, zdjął z niego drugą pokrywę by dostać się do środka. 'Brian: '''Możecie poczuć, proces ten trwał przez ponad dwie godziny. ''Podszedł do publiczności dając im okazje powąchać. Nie pachniał jak typowy olej a bardziej jakby w nim już ktoś smażył coś. Energicznie zamieszał chochlą wybierając nieco tłuszczyku. '''Brian: Po drobnej wymuszonej syntezie mamy więc olej nasycony smakiem wieprzowinki. Do tego! Chwycił za nóż biorąc mięso z indyka. Brian: Bierzemy indyka. Nie wiem czy jest on u was popularny, jednak to jedno z mięs o niezbyt silnym zapachu. Zapalił podręczną gazówkę znajdującą się przy jego stanowisku przy którym miał wydawać jedzenie. Powoli unosił się miły aromat mający zachęcić głodomorów do zakupu jego potrawy. Brian: 'Delikatnie podsmażamy na aromatycznym oleju. Zapach wsiąknie w mięso. Dodatkowo szczypta przypraw. ''Sypnął sporządzaną przez siebie mieszanką świeżych ziół. Przetarł opuszki palców o ręcznik. Przemieszał kilka razy mięso delikatnie podlewając niedużą ilością wody by się podsmażyło. Pochwycił za ich francuski wypiek znany na całym świecie. '''Brian: Rozkrajamy bagietkę. Wy francuzi macie wspaniałe wypieki. Taka krucha delikatnie miękka struktura. Lekko ścisnął czując w niej tą chrupkość. Od razu powróciła do swoich rozmiarów. Starannie pokroił na pół. Brian: Odrobina warzyw! Świeże pomidory, świeży ogórek, nieco startego sera emmentala. Skroił każdy z produktów osobno. Ser utarł jedynie na małej metalowej tarce do miski. Delikatnie posmarował sosem na bazie majonezu powierzchnię. Ułożył liście sałaty, ogórka, pomidora delikatnie posypując koperkiem dla aromatu. Wyłożył na to następnie mięso starannie odsączone od tłuszczu. Posypał to serem zakrywając nieposmarowaną drugą częścią. Brian: '''Proszę! Mięso dla Żydów w stylu siedmiu światów ala Brian! Nazwa może zbyt dosłowna, ale nie jestem ekspertem kulinarnym. '''Francuska damulka: Też mi coś. Przydrożne jedzenie nic nie znaczących żebraków. Coś przyrządzone tak brudnymi łapskami musi Jednocześnie poczuł radosny ścisk w żołądku a z drugiej denerwował go brak poszanowania dla jego ciężkiej pracy. Brian: '''Może tak pani spróbuje pierwsza. '''Francuska damulka: Hmpf. Jeszcze czego! Idziemy mój drogi. Robiąc mu ciągle na złość samemu Brianowi puściły nieco nerwy. Chciał zwalczyć ją jej własną bronią, nie mógł pozowlić sobie wyjść na słabeusza przed klientami. '' '''Brian: '''Huh? Boimy się, że nie zasmakuje? Aż tak jest pani ograniczona? No tak, po pani tuszy widać że dużo większą chemią karmi swoje dupsko. ''Na czole kobiety pojawiły się wyraźne żyłki. Nie byłą zadowolona z prowokacji. Część ludzi uśmiechała się pod nosami w szczególności dzieci spędzające miło czas ze swoimi rodzicami. Po paru kęsach zamarła. Nie mogła powstrzymywać się od łapania za kolejne. Pojawiły się na jej ustach łzy szczęścia. Francuska damulka: Cóż to za uczucie! Nieoczekiwanie ziemia pod nią się zapadła. Pojawiła się nagle otoczona piórami tańczącymi wokół niej. Sama była w białym okryciu rumieniąc się ze szcześcia. Francuska damulka: To danie plebsu. Jak to możliwe? Rozbiera mnie swoją tandetnością! Zza anielskich Bram karykaturalne postacie Briana ze skrzydełkami z noskami świnek ciągnęły za materiał chcąc go z niej zrzucić. Kobieta naciągała próbując oprzeć się tym intensywnym doznaniom. To wszystko działo się jedynie w jej wyobraźni. Stała z kawałkiem jej zaserwowanym w dłoni rumieniąc się ze szczęścia. Brian: Oto siła dania prostych ludzi. Wyszczerzył się dumnie. Brian: 'Smacznego! ''Poczuł również radość ze zwycięstwa nad kobietą, która nazwała tego czyściocha brudasem. '''Brian: Dziękuję za uwagę. Uśmiechnął się nieco się układając. Widzowie pokazu byli zadowoleni. Kobieta zapłaciła mu za swoją porcję biorąc dodatkową. On sam wręczył jej pudełeczko. Brian: 'I proszę! Jako pierwsza klientka otrzymuje pani ten wspaniały bonusowy zestaw. ''Przez dłuższą chwilę kilka rodzin złożyło kilka zamówień prosząc o zestawy rodzinne. Przez dłuższy czas ciężko pracował zarabiając na to co wydał z programowych funduszy. Po ciężkiej pracy jedna z dziewczynek o blond włosach i iście niebiesko-królewskich oczkach podbiegła do stanowiska opierając się o blat. '''Dziewczynka: To było siuper! Brian: Dziękuję kruszynko. Cieszę się, że się podobało. Dziewczynka: Chciem to! Brian: 'Zgodnie z życzeniem klienta. ''Na jej życzenie niczym cyrkowiec zakręcił nożem krojąc bagietkę na cześci dla niej kawałem zwijając w papier. '''Brian: Proszę bardzo kruszynko. Jesteś z tym państwem tak? Podał jej rodzicom również po kawałku swojego dania w zamian za oczywiście zapłatę. Odeszli nieco pozwalajac jej chwilę posiedzieć przy stanowisku mają na nią oko. Brian: 'To tobie wręczę ostatnie pudełeczko. '''Dziewczynka: '''A cio to jest? '''Brian: '''Właśnie chciałem wam przedstawić. Podręczne pudełeczko dla każdego człowieczka. Otwórz! ''Dziewczynka otworzyła pudełeczko. W pierwszej kolejności zabrzmiała muzyczka. Dziewczynka wyjątkowo się ucieszyła słysząc znajomą melodię. Dla niektórych jedna piosenka o tym rekinie mogła przyprawiać o ból głowy. 'Brian: '''Zamknij i otwórz kilka razy. ''Zrobiła jak prosił. Sam zawias jednak strasznie ciężko było zamknąć. Nawet dorosły musiał więc użyć nieco siły w zamknięcie pudełka. Za każdym razem pozytywka puszczała inną melodię. Każda z nich miała jakieś dziwne inne znaczenie. Weekendowa muzyka z kiepskim tekstem przez początkującą artystkę, młodocianego chłopaka zaczynającego jak każdy początkujący artysta o miłości, przyprawiający o żyg i ból głowy tęczowy koteł, uwielbiana przez większość słodka, niewinna piosenka w klimacie cyrkowo - magicznym, tak naprawdę opowiadają o dzieciach z problemami bawiących się wokół martwych ciał nad narysowanym pod nimi pentagramemczy podprogowa piosenka o nie poddawaniu się, ale jednak przedstawiająca realność dzisiejszych czasów mówiąca: chcę z sobą skończyć . Było ich jeszcze parędziesiąd. Nie mógl jednak ukazać każdej z nich, zajęłoby to zbyt dużo czasu. '''Brian: '''Każdy znajdzie piosenką, która przyprawi go o zdenerwowanie. Będzie miał nawet radość z tego, że ciężko ją potem zamknąć. Wyjątkowo sam ekscytowałem się tłumaczeniem dziewczynce tego projektu. Zostawił ją otwartą z miarę znośną muzyczką. '''Brian: Spójrz kogo widzisz w lusterku. Spojrzała. Widziała skrzywioną i znacznie poprzydzoną wersję siebie przez lusterko przyprawiające o złudzenie optyczne. Nieco się wystraszyła. '' '''Brian: '''Tak... pozwala spojrzeć na siebie w wersji jako maszkara. ''Zaczął się nieco cieszyć przyglądajac się jak potwornie wyglądał w tym lusterku. Brian: '''Tutaj skrywa się prawdziwy skarb! Maszyna notuje twój stan fal mózgowych. '''Dziewczynka: '''Cio? '''Brian: Maszynka wie kiedy jesteś smutna lub zadowolona. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wspiąć to pod jedną z darmowych aplikacji. Wziął rekę, rozsuwając suwak. Brian: O proszę! Wyciągnął dłoń spod zawieszki wyciągając żyletkę. Brian: '''Niektórzy na fizycznym wyglądzie czy udręcznoje psychice nie skończą. Dlatego oto! Podręczna, skuteczna i najbardziej symboliczna zyletka! Ale to nie wszystko! Wystawił dwa pudełeczka. ''Dziewczyna nieco oddaliła się od stołu. '' '''Brian: Największe z nich o to! Przystawił na środek ukazując szylet z owiniętą biagłą płachtą na jego rękojeści. Brian: Ręcznie robiony sztylek zagięty przypominając kawałek półksiężyca z bardzo ostrą końcówką. Dla demonstracji wystawił środkowy palec na blacie a do drugiej pochwycił narzędzie. Wystarczyło delikatnie przycisnąć a było już widać jak wydobywa się czerwona posoka z ranki. Dzielnie to zniósł mimo chęci rzucenia stołem z opcją ucieczki w siną dal. Delikatnie owinął palca gazą. Brian: I wersja średnia pozytywki z samym ostrzem noża. Tytanowa, łatwa do czyszczenia i równie ostra co sztylecik. Dziewczynka: 'Wooow! To jest supcio! Prezencik w prezencie! ''Nieco się wystraszył reakcją dziewczynki. Myślał, że one w tym wieku interesują się czymś innym. Ta miała pierwiastek osóbki którą już znał. Podał jej ostatnią sztukę swojego projektu maszynki dla masochistów. 'Brian: '''Nie jest polecana dla osób o... ''W tle było słychać głośny trzask rozbitego szkła oraz łamiącego sie drewna. Było widać jak jeden z szczęśliwców pozytywki dla masochistów wyrażnie nie był z niej zadowolony. '''Brian: ... dla osób młodych i o słabych nerwach. Zaczął się nagle nerwowo pocić. Kończyły mu się produkty a miał jeszcze drugie wyzwanie i coraz mniej czasu. Brian: Dobrze to wszystko na dziś. Dziękuję wszystkim przybyłym na ten prosty pokaz i być może widzę was potem! Zaczął wszystko sprzątać z drobną pomocą ekipy. Całą kasę jaką zarobił została właśnie przez nich skonfiskowana. Miała zostać dostarczona jako zaliczka za te zakupy oraz pozostała część jako niewielka premia dla prowadzących. Nie wyglądał zbytnio na załamanego. Postanowił ruszyć do innej mniej tłocznej części parku. Nie chciał spotkać więcej takich klientów jak pan przed chwilą, przez którego śpieszył się z porządkami. ---- Prodżekt Makieta Po owocnej ucieczce oraz zgubieniu niezadowolonej klienteli mógł spokojnie zająć się kolejnym zadaniem. Miał on stworzyć plan czy też makietę zabytku z Francji. Choć co nieco znał Francję i kilka zabytków to nie było lada wyzwaniem wybrać coś co by przypadło innym do gustu. Wystarczająco już narobił sobie kłopotów w czasie reklamy. Nie chciał robić czegoś taż bardzo skomplikowanego i czasochłonnego. Powoli kończył mu się czas, a jeśli nie chciał być zdyskwalifikowany musiał cokolwiek zrobić. Brian: Makieta huh? Wrócił na miejsce chwytając za dużą kwadratową szklaną pokrywę której nie użył w reklamie a nabył w czasie przygotowań z jakiegoś powodu. Zdjął jej górną część, odłożył na bok biorąc pod pachę drugą część. Kolejny krok był dość drastyczny nawet jak dla niego. Brian: Dasz radę. *Szepnął cicho* To tylko gleba. Podszedł do grządki pod którą rosły różane krzewy skąd mógł wziąć czarny piach do swojej makiety. W skrócie wymyślił sobie, że zrobi terrarium na bazie planów słynnych katakumb paryskich. Z przymrużonymi oczami powoli zaczął odgarniać kolejne garści ziemi do pojemnika. Starał się wybierać również źdźbła, patyki a takie wziął jedną z róż z krzaka którego strącił w czasie opadania. Nieco cięższą podstawę uniósł, wstał i skierował się do swojego stanowiska pracy. Ważnym elementem była mapa w pozostawionym przez turystę przewodniku. W niej była bardzo dobrze ukazana słynna sieć francuskich tuneli mających nawet kilkaset lat. Z jego dokładnością oraz starannością starał się idealnie odwzorować przebieg większości tuneli. Upychał gałązkami i źdźbłami korytarzyki. Płatkami zdobył pokrycie a także większą ilością zaznaczał ważniejsze pozycje. Kolce z róży robiły za militarne oznaczniki. Z książki którą nabył wyciął nawet kilka ludzików na białym tle umieszczając ich w różnych częściach. Po dokładnym kopiowaniu z mapy nadszedł czas na kolejny krok. Nałożył górną połowę domykając porządnie swój projekt. Brian: Niech będzie co ma być. Czas na moją makietę. Wystawił ją i rozpoczął pokaz przy ekipie. Na pewno prowadzące skądś to oglądają. Brian: Moim skromnym budynkiem czy też zabytkiem są Katakumby Paryża. W skrócie jest to sieć wapiennych korytarzy mająca rozległość prawie pięciuset kilometrów! Objęcie całości katakumb w tak małej szklanej pułapce nie wyjdzie to postarałem się jak najbardziej odwzorować. Trzymał dłońmi przekręcając ją w różne strony. Na początek wskazał na jeden z punktów na południu. Brian: Oto ona! Jak widzicie ten domeczek pośrodku to jest główne wejście do tych tuneli.Znajduje się ono daleko na południu Paryża. Dzisiaj znajduje się tam miejsce do linii metra. Zatoczył kółeczko przy południu. Brian: Większość tuneli właśnie w południowej części Paryża służyła za okopy. część z nich była całkowicie niedostępna i ukryta w razie gdyby się udało im odnaleźć. Wyróżnił kilka miejsc w których właśnie ścianki były zablokowane, jednak widać było dość skomplikowaną sieć z wieloma innymi pomniejszymi pomieszczeniami. Powoli sunął palcem po szklanej powierzchni pokazują gniazda robiące za właśnie ściśle tajne pomieszczenia. Brian: Tutaj przykładowo mamy sztab dowodzących, kilka magazynów gdzie przechowywano bron i jedzenie a także posłania. Sunął na środek makiety. Na niej znajdowała się masa kosteczek, czaszek i innych rodzajów kości wycięta z kawałków papieru. Brian: To miejsce jest sercem a także największą trucizną Paryża. W czasach średniowiecznej plagi terroryzującej Europę to tutaj ówczesny król rozkazywał grzebać zmarłych. Miał lekki niesmak w ustach w momencie opowiadania o tym. Brian: Większość z tych katakumb nie jest przeznaczona do użytku ani tym bardziej do zwiedzania przez turystów. Jedynie niewielka pamiątkowa tabliczka. Sunął zakreślając pozostałe regiony północnego, północno wschodniego i północno zachodniego. Brian: Te tunele w większości zostały w głównej części przerobione na kanalizację. Więc nic ciekawego. Odparł bez przekonania myśląc czy coś ma jeszcze opowiedzieć o nich. W przewodniku było i tak mniej niż on sam wiedział. Nie przychodząc mu nic do głowy jednie oparł je o blat. Brian: Dodatkowo można tego użyć jako terrarium dla mrówek. Myślę że komuś kto lubi takie klimaty na pewno się spodoba. Odstawił na stole by jury mogło dokładniej się przyjrzeć temu projektowi. Po-dotykali, pooglądali, zebrali wszystkie niezbędne informacje i wystawili mu ocenę za tą część zadania. Liczył, że projekt się spodoba. Szczególnie to ile wysiłku włożył w niego. Przełamać się by bez rękawiczek musieć zebrać piach i go formować to dla niego nie lada wyzwanie. Praca Rhysa Makieta: (Opis projektowania makiety z przygotowań można do tego podpiąć, bo nie miałem pomysłu gdzie bym mógł to wrzucić) Rhys stanął przed swoim stanowiskiem, spoglądając chłodno na prowadzących… , no może oprócz rudowłosej. Rhys: Ekhm… *chrząknął* Będąc we Francji myślałem nad czymś, co połączyło by historię Francuską wraz z ich wybitną kuchnią. Wycofał się za swoją makietę, stając centralnie za nią. Jego dłonie opadły na płachtę przykrywającą pracę. Rhys: Dlaczego? Myślę, że narobię tym niektórym osobom dobrego smaku…, jednocześnie pamiętając o osiągnięciach legendarnego dowódcy oraz przywódcy politycznego, nikogo innego jak Napoleona Bonaparte. Na twarzach jurorów pojawiło się zaintrygowanie. Chłopak nie chcąc zwlekać dłużej zaczął powoli ściągać płachtę. Rhys: Nie przedłużając zbytnio… przedstawiam wam Paryski Łuk Triumfalny… Ściągnął płachtę, oczom jury ukazała się budowla… 400px Rhys: …w wersji Crepes, tradycyjnych naleśników Francuskich. Chłopak przyglądał się zaskoczonym jury. Prawdopodobnie byli bardziej zainteresowani samym naleśnikiem niż ogólnym efektem pracy, ale no nic na to nie poradzi. Rhys: Em… Budowla jest jednym z najbardziej charakterystycznych przykładów stylu empire, który powstał we Francji. Poza nawiązaniami do architektury greckiej zastosowano zdobienia, których symbolika odnosi się do Cesarstwa lub samego Napoleona. *westchnął, wiedza z historii Francuskiej w końcu na coś się przydała...* Naleśnikowy Łuk Triumfalny posiada jedną arkadę oraz szereg zdobień. Jednym z najbardziej znanych, który udało się chłopakowi wyciąć jest Marsylianka, przedstawiająca grupę ochotników prowadzonych do walki przez uskrzydloną Wolność z mieczem w dłoni. Pomiędzy zwieńczeniem budowli, a czterema innymi reliefami (w których skład wchodzi Marsylianka), na wysokości szczytu arkady umieszczono sześć płaskorzeźb. Jedną z ważniejszych jest tutaj Napoleon na koniu podczas jednego ze swoich najświetniejszych zwycięstw w „bitwie trzech cesarzy”. W pachwinach dużych łuków od zewnętrznej strony odzwierciedlił dwie symboliczne postacie: *Sławę; noga oparta na ziemi, trąba i wieniec w dłoniach, *Zwycięstwo również noga oparta na ziemi, w dłoniach plama i wieniec. W pachwinach małych łuków po zewnętrznej i wewnętrznej stronie wyrzeźbił alegorie czterech najważniejszych formacji wojskowych: piechoty, kawalerii, artylerii i marynarki. Rhys: Uznałem, że jest to ważna budowa dla Francji oraz samych Francuzów. Napoleon w końcu jest legendarnym wręcz człowiekiem, święcił wiele triumfów… Wskazał ręką na swoją makietę. Jeżeli chodziło o sam naleśnikowy wygląd, to wszystkie linie z oryginalnego budynku były dokładnie na kawałkach ciasta wycięte. Bardzo grube warstwy powodowały, że budowla nie rozpadła się będąc jednocześnie jednym z najgrubszych naleśników jaki świat widział. Rhys: Jeżeli chodzi o same naleśniki to… łuk jest całkowicie jadalny. *wzruszył ramionami* Na początku robiąc go myślałem, że używam kleju, ale po czasie okazało się, że to jakiś ultraklejący lukier do ciast czy coś takiego… Przeszedł do przodu, wymijając swoją pracę. Rhys: W każdym razie, po zadaniu może zostać bez problemu zjedzony. Norweg ukłonił się. Rhys: To tyle. *wzruszył ramionami, po czym zabrał się za przedstawienie reklam* Reklama I (Piwo o smaku suszonych grzybów): Przygotowywanie stanowiska nie zajęło chłopakowi zbyt wiele czasu, tak naprawdę to nie potrzebował rekwizytów czy też innych dodatków, jego produkt nie wymagał tego typu udoskonaleń. Potrzebował jedynie ochotnika z tłumu, którego zdążył sobie wcześniej załatwić. Zdawał się ustawiać jak typowy prezenter telewizyjny gdy próbuje wcisnąć nam jakiś szajs. Wyglądał nader poważnie, spojrzał tajemniczym spojrzeniem przed siebie. Rhys: W życiu mężczyzny jest wiele irytujących sytuacji... Wskazał ręką na siedzącego za nim, pijanego zresztą mężczyznę, który miał obrazować „publiczności” tego mężczyznę w trudnej sytuacji życiowej. Zza pleców wyjął jakąś teczkę, z której wyjął zdjęcie. Co na nim było? A takie oto spodnie. Rhys: Rurki w sklepach zamiast normalnych spodni... Zrobił krok do przodu, otwierając się bardziej w kierunku widzów. Z teczki wypadło kolejne zdjęcie, tym razem jakiejś starszej pani. Rhys: Wizyta u teściowej na urodzinach... Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, wyciągnął kolejną fotkę, tym razem z flagą pewnej znanej organizacji… Rhys: Czy w końcu otoczenie przez poprawność polityczną, propagowanie ideologii organizacji LGBT... Facet: Jebać kurwy pierdolone!- Mężczyzna na słowo „LGBT” uruchomił się natychmiast, jednak tak szybko jak Rhys skarcił go morderczym (dosłownie) spojrzeniem tak szybko zgasł na miejscu. Rhys: Czasem po prostu musimy wrócić do domu, pierdolnąć sobie whisky i próbować zapomnieć, bo co niby nam zostało? *spojrzał wymownie* Norweg podniósł w górę prawą rękę, w geście nadziei. Rhys: Jest jednak coś, co pozwoli nam, facetom, przezwyciężyć męczarnię bolesnych dni!… Podszedł do stołu i pochwycił butelkę piwa. Zrobił z nią kilka kroków, trzymając tak by idealnie było widać logo oraz jej kształt. Rhys: Dzięki temu naturalnemu nektarowi mogę sprawić, że wszystkie wasze problemy znikną w mgnieniu oka! Pstryknął palcem, a zaproszony wcześniej mężczyzna dumnie stanął obok młodego chłopaka. Jego wygląd zdecydowanie prezentował prawdziwego mężczyznę; Męska twarz przepełniona testosteronem, niestety pozbawiona włosów, biały lecz brudny t-shirt ukrywający wielki brzuch, który wystawał poza szerokie w kroku jeansy oraz oczywiście czarne adidasy od Ruska z bazaru. Rhys: Nigdy więcej stresu podczas kupowania spodni, obiadków u nieśmiertelnej teściowej czy wysłuchiwania poprawnego politycznie bełkotu! Uniósł butelkę w górę, w geście chwały. Rhys: Oto bowiem jest LePierdole! Moja oferta na wszystkie męskie problemy! Opuścił rękę po czym otworzył butelkę. Rhys: Skuteczność działania: 100%! Z uśmieszkiem na twarzy podał napój stojącemu obok niemu facetowi. Ten ochoczo wziął butelkę i powąchał… skrzywił się, co nie spodobało się Norwegowi. Rhys: Niech was nie zmyli ten ostry zapach. Specjalne szyszki chmielu pozyskiwane z najdalszych zakątków świata oraz zaprawa z grzybków, które pojawiają się raz na cztery lata sprawiając, że nie tylko jest ostro… Popukał w szklanką butelkę. Rhys: Sprawiają również, że jest to towar luksusowy! A żeby był facet to musi być ostro! Klepnął faceta w ramię, posyłając mu szeroki męski uśmiech. Rhys: Mój towarzysz zademonstruje państwu skuteczność działania LePierdole. Facet spojrzał kontrolnie na chłopaka, który sprawiał wrażenie bardzo spokojnego. Nie widział więc przeszkód by wziąć łyka piwa. Przyssał się do butelki i dudnił, miał najwyraźniej spust ponieważ ten jeden łyk był całkiem spory. Oczywiście jak na prawdziwego faceta przystało musiał sobie porządnie ulżyć po piciu.. nie minęło kilka sekund a gość osunął się na ziemię. Widownia zamarła. Rhys: Jak mówiłem. Skuteczność 100%, wszyscy wiedzą że najlepszym wyjściem z każdej sytuacji jest niedyspozycja! Wskazał na mężczyznę, który leżał na plecach. Jego brzuch odruchowo unosił się i upadał co jakiś czas, co potwierdzało tylko słowa Norwega, żył ale spał. Rhys: Produkt dostępny na naszej stronie internetowej: www.lepierdolecompany.com Podniósł pustą butelkę po napoju i wyciągnął rękę z nią przed siebie. Rhys: LePierdole! Pierdolnij sobie gościu! Reklama II (Książka o płaskiej Ziemi): Norweg powrócił na scenę w towarzystwie niskiej dziewczyny. Od razu wzbudziło to zainteresowanie obserwujących go osób, które jak widać zdecydowanie bardziej wolały małą dziewczynkę od pijanego wieprza. Rhys: Mówi się, że życie to największy dar jaki mogliśmy otrzymać. Norweg przesunął się za dziewczynę, kładąc jej dłonie na ramionach. Dziewczyna lekko drgnęła, czując się trochę zakłopotaną. Rhys: Są jednak tacy którzy mogą się nie zgodzić. Słusznie. Przesunął swoje dłonie niżej, po klatce piersiowej dziewczyny. Rhys: Ta tutaj oto dziewczyna została pokarana… Jego dłonie wróciły „do siebie”, stanął na równi z zielonowłosą. Rhys: …w najgorszy możliwy sposób. *dodał poważnie* Zielonowłosa spoglądała z buraczkiem na twarzy na widownię, po chwili jednak Rhys ją zasłonił swoim ciałem. Rhys: Czym bowiem jest życie płaskiej dziewczyny w społeczeństwie? Spojrzał poważniej na zebranych ludzi. Rhys: Wyśmiewanie, poniżanie, umniejszanie… to tylko kilka przykładów! A przecież zamiast szydzić możemy jej pomóc. Odsunął się kładąc rękę na główce dziewczyny. Rhys: Możemy pomóc tej płaskiej dziewczynce, możemy ją przecież zrozumieć… Dziewczyna: N-nie jestem płaska! *założyła ręce* Rhys: Wiem, wiem… Jak mówiłem, zrozumienie. *uśmiechnął się* Chłopak zza pleców wyciągnął jakąś książkę. Była ona… płaska, nie! Cienka, po prostu cienka. Na oko miała może z 40 stron wielkości A4. Wyróżniał ją kolor, bo barwy miała niebiesko-zielone, dokładnie tak jak Ziemia. Rhys: Wszystko opisane jest w tej książce! Pomachał ją przed widownią. Rhys: Nazwa „Płaska Ziemia” jest bardzo ogólnikowa. Znajduje się tam coś więcej niż tylko teorie spiskowe na temat budowy układu słonecznego... Odtworzył ją i przekartkował na oczach publiczności, dokładnie widzieli co robił i zapewne większość patrzyła mu na ręce czy czasami nie kręci. Rhys: Na Ziemi odnotowano znacznie więcej przykładów płaskości. Płaskie dziewczyny są tylko jednym z przykładów. Zielonowłosa nagle posmutniała, zmrużyła trochę oczy, lekko pociągnęła nosem. Norweg doskoczył do dziewczyny wskazując na nią publiczności. Rhys: Popatrzcie tylko! Widzicie do czego to wszystko prowadzi? *spojrzał z wyrzutem w stronę ludzi* Właśnie przez takie zachowania, przez brak zrozumienia… doprowadzacie małe dziewczynki do płaczu! *krzyknął* Wśród publiczności zaczęły się szmery, czyżby pobudził ich emocje? Rhys uśmiechnął się tylko szyderczo i pomachał przed nimi jeszcze raz książką. Rhys: Jeżeli naprawdę chcecie zrozumieć co czują te biedne istoty, bierzcie się za tą książkę ludzie! Nie bądźcie obojętni na cierpienie tej oraz innych niziutkich dziewczyn! Zielonowłosa dawała niezły pokaz, po policzkach zaczęły spływać jej pojedyncze łzy. Rhys położył rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny i zaprowadził ją na „tyły”, samemu wracając do ludzi. Rhys: „Płaska Ziemia” autorstwa Jurgena Shootlouda, dostępna jest w większości księgarni! Zmieńcie świat na lepsze! Krzyknął unosząc ręce. Ludzie zaczęli skandować jak na otwarciu WOŚP po czym całym tabunem ludzi rozproszyli się po mieście. Zrobili tym niezłe zamieszanie, ostatecznie tylko jury, inni uczestnicy oraz popychadła ekipy zostały na miejscu. … Po występach Rhys wrócił na „zaplecze”, ale nikogo nie było. O ile obecnością grubasa się nie przejmował, tak zdziwił go brak zielonowłosej. Na stoliku została karteczka. Chłopak odruchowo podniósł ją i zaczął czytać. Rhys: „Miałeś rację, była urocza i słodka. Widziałam ją podczas twojego przedstawienia. Dzięki za pomoc, byłeś świetny. ~ Nina” No tak... Ekipa: Jurgita - nocleg. W środku snu dziewczyna została wybudzona nagłym pukaniem. Leniwie otworzyła oczy i zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Wzięła leżący obok łóżka na szafce nocnej nóżyk i rzuciła nim przed siebie. Mimo ciemności perfekcyjnie trafiła w punkt oznaczający "10" na tarczy. Emocje z siebie wyrzucone. Głęboko westchnęła. Jurgita: Trza wstać. *mruknęła sama do siebie* Nienawidziła, gdy ktoś wybudzał ją ze snu. Zwłaszcza głębokiego. Rzadko dziewczynie się dobrze śpi, dzisiejszy dzień należał do miłych wyjątków dla rudowłosej. Powolnym krokiem zbliżała się do drzwi, dźwięk pukania wydawał się jeszcze bardziej wyraźniejszy. Jurgita: Kogo niesie o tej porze. *dodała wzdychając* Zbliżyła się do drzwi. Wzięła dwa głębsze oddechy, by sprawiać wrażenie niezdenerwowanej taką pobudką. Powoli jej dłoń kierowała się ku klamce. Jeszcze raz teatralnie przewróciła oczami. Najchętniej to by po prostu zamordowała osobę będącą naprzeciwko dziewczyny. No, może wyjątkiem byłby Rhys. W programie musiała się wstrzymywać z wieloma rzeczami, a przynajmniej nie robić tak wielu rzeczy co w życiu osobistym. Kolejne puknięcie, tym razem głośniejsze. Dziewczyna w końcu chwyciła za klamkę. Przechyliła ją i powoli otwierała drzwi. Wrota się otwarły, a rudowłosa zamarła. Stanęła jak wryta. Na przeciwko siebie widziała identyczną osobę jak ona, tylko mającą blond włosy. Natychmiast zamknęła drzwi. Jej oddech przyśpieszył, a po oczach zaczęły spływać łzy. Oparła się plecami o drewnianą futrynę. Jurgita: Duchy mnie nawiedzają… *zaczęła mówić ciężkim, szlochającym głosem* ...za te… *ciągła dalej* ...wszystkie morderstwa! Skuliła się i kucnęła, kładąc swoje dłonie na głowie, jakby chcieć się schować, uratować przed potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwem. Przez myśli przeleciało jej tysiące scenariuszy, wszystkie egzekwowane ofiary w całym swoim życiu. Była skulona i szlochała ze strachu. Ta konsekwentna morderczyni, stanęła przed największym wyzwaniem, które ją do tej pory spotkało. Prowadzącej wydawało się, że mija wieczność, a w rzeczywistości upłynęło parę sekund. Usłyszała ponowne pukanie. Ruda kuliła się coraz bardziej. Dało się słyszeć głos zza drzwi. Evelynn: Przecież to ja… Evelynn… *wyrzuciła z siebie ciepłym głosem, ale pełnym również emocji* Jurgita: Nieprawda! Moja siostra nie żyje! *krzyknęła przez łzy, głos miała łamliwy, zupełnie do niej niepodobny* Rudowłosa od ponad dwóch lat, była na łasce rządu amerykańskiego. Wykorzystując dziewczynkę do kilku misji politycznych oraz poddawali próbie resocjalizacji, która wychodziła średnim skutkiem. W wieku sześciu lat zostały rozdzielone z siostrą bliźniaczką i od tamtej pory nie miały żadnego kontaktu. Władze kraju czuwały nad miejscem zamieszkania blondwłosej siostry. Gdy Jurgita nie chciała współpracować, postanowili puścić informację, że Evelynn nie żyje. Ruda zdecydowała się wtedy walczyć za siebie i siostrę, by była z niej dumna. Nie umiała jednak walczyć ze swoim nawykiem do zabijania ludzi, który jej pozostał jeszcze z czasu życia w Texasie. Evelynn: Nie bądź baka, Jurgita. *mruknęła z żalem* Nie pamiętasz jak wspólnie się trzymaliśmy po śmierci rodziców? Ty, ja i ciotka, która nie mogła nas wtedy wziąć? *powiedziała cicho* Ruda siedziała pod progiem wciąz skulona. Jednym szybkim ruchem wstała i otworzyła drzwi. Spoglądała na blondynkę, ze łzami w oczach, wyciągnęła dłonie przed siebie. Nie musiała długo czekać na reakcję i obie się przytuliły. Stały dłuższą chwilę nieruchomo. Jurgita: Nie wierzę… *mruknęła cicho* Evelynn: Heh… Jurgita: Jak mogli mi tak kłamać w żywe oczy… Bliźniaczki weszły do pokoju i zamknęły za sobą drzwi. Usiadły razem na łóżku. Blondynka położyła dłoń na ramieniu siostry i spojrzała jej głęboko w zapłakane ze szczęścia oczy. Evelynn: Mi to tłumaczyli tak… Chcą byś wróciła do normalnego życia… Postąpili brutalnie *dodała o wiele ciszej* Jurgita: Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy mnie nie zostawisz… *wtuliła się w siostrę* Evelynn objęła siostre i głaskała ją po głowie. Dla blondynki to było spotkanie mniejszego kalibru, gdyż wiedziała, że z rudą było wszystko w porządku. Evelynn: Oczywiście, jak ty obiecasz mi, że już nigdy nikogo nie zabijesz. *jej ton był bardzo łagodny* Jurgita: Uhm… teraz jak mam ciebie, to bym nawet o tym nie pomyślała! Obiecuję, że zmienię drogę życiową i będę bardziej otwarta dla ludzi. Będę miła, nie będę zabijać i nawet wrócę do wiary! Evelynn uśmiechnęła się przeczesując jej włosy. Evelynn: Miło mi to słyszeć. Dziewczyny przegadały następne parę godzin, a następnie udały się na zakupy w Paryżu. Wyniki wyzwania: Do zawodników przybyła trójka zapowiedzianych jurorów. Jako pierwsza zabrała głos rudowłosa. '' '''Jurgita': Witajcie moi drodzy. *uśmiechneła* Moja droga przyjaciółka Anne, zabierze głos. Kocham Was mocno. <3 Anne spojrzała na Abby. Anne: Wszystko bym dał 4/10, poza 6 za makiete. Nic się nie wyróżnia na tle innych uczestników, reklamy i opis makiety są bardzo krótkie i mało kreatywne. Przygotowania też nie są szczególne i jakby poszło jej tam za łatwo. Łącznie 14/30 Jej wzrok powędrował na Kate. Anne: Reklama 1: 2/10 - Bardzo krótkie, nudne, a także chyba ten strój miał być dla muzułmanów, a nie Francuza Reklama 2: 4/10 - To nawet zabawne było, ale nic specjalnego oprócz tego. Makieta: 6/10 - Ta wieża nie zachwyca, ale to co się stało jest najbardziej realistyczną rzeczą i pewnie w prawdziwym życiu wszystkie pracę były by podobne, ale tutaj nie stawiamy na realizm bo po to, to fikcja by móc robić rzeczy zbyt idelane. Kolejno zdecydowała się wypowiedzieć na temat Melissy. Anne: Melissa: Makieta: 8,5/10 - Świetny opis, bardzo fajnie napisane, ale ze względu na to, że Brian i Rhys ma odrobinę lepszy opis tu postanowiłem dać 9 punktów. Reklama 1: 7/10 - Bardzo ładnie napisane i opisane, ale też mało kreatywne i trochę nudne. Myślę, że mogła się bardziej postarać. Reklama 2: 8,5/10 - Ta reklama jest świetna, ale mogła być dłuższa i zabawniejsza. Miała ogromne polę do popisu i nie do końca je wykorzystała, ale wciąż jest dobrze Pora na Briana. Anne: Reklama: 10/10 - A było zrobić dwie osobne i było świetnie, ale trudno Makieta: 10/10 - Świetne opisy, bardzo mi się to podobało I ostatecznie na Rhysa. Anne: Makieta: 9,5/10 - Nie jestem pewny czy dałoby się to zrobić z naleśników, ale i tak świetna pracę, ale 10 nie daje bo praca Briana była troszkę lepsza Reklama 1: 8/10 - HALO! POLICJA! DYSKRYMINACJA KOBIET! Ale oprócz dyskryminacji i za dużej liczby przekleństw wszystko dobrze. Reklama 2: 8/10 - Mnie reklamą osobiście nie kupił, ale było świetnie opisane i chyba publiczność książkę kupiła. Jurgita klasnęła w dłonie i zaprosiła Temple. Temple: 'Na początek Melissa... makieta. Ciekawy i oryginalny pomysł na makietę. Do tej pory nieznałam tego. Porządnie wykonanie, daje 8/10 Reklama kurtyzan - Uhm.. wszystko jak trzeba. Czegoś mi tu zabrakło jednak... 6.5/10 Korona: Interesujące rozwiązanie zadania. 7.5/10 '''Temple: '''Teraz Abby. ''Wyciągnęła notatki. '''Temple: '''Makieta: Stadion, tak jakoś spodziewałam się innych budowli. Ale ogólnie to wykonane ok. 6/10. Reklama lgbt: Uhm, ok. 5.5/10 Reklama perfum: Nawet przyzwoita te reklama. 6.5/10 '''Temple: Uhm, Brian. Reklama mięsa: Cóż, nawet podobało mi się to przedstawienie odnośnie mięsa, ale ta z maszyną... nacisnęła guzik i na jakimś ekranie pojawił się PedoBear z wystawioną oceną 7/10 Makieta: 7.5/10 Ciekawostki na temat katakumb na plus, było nieźle Temple: Kate, twoja kolej. Kostium: 3/10 Żel: 4.5/10 Makieta 6/10 Bez komentarzy, bo zbytnio nie ma co. Ale przynajmniej się starałaś. Temple: I na koniec Rhys.. Makieta: 10/10 Perfecto. Nic dodać nic ująć. Piwo: 8.5/10 Podobała mi się ta reklama. Książka: 6/10 Czegoś mi zabrakło ale i tak jest bardzo dobrze. Lecz za bardzo cię poniosło z tą dziewczyną. Udała się za Jurgitę. Jako ostatnia ze swoimi głosami pojawiła się rudowłosa. Jurgita: No ja miło mi was widzieć. A czas na moją prezentację głosów. Doceniam wkład każdej osoby. Jesteście niesamowici. <3 Zerknęła na Abby i podeszła do dziewczyny bliżej oglądając jej makiete. Jurgita: Fantastyczna! Niesamowity easter egg. Doceniam pomysł 6 na 10! Żałuj, że Luka tego nie prowadzi *zachichotała* Oglądając reklamę o gazecie pokiwała rozczarowująco głową. Jurgita: Wiem, że na Łotwie świat trochę wolniej dochodzi. Ale za chęci łap 4,5 punkta! Zajęła się oglądaniem drugiej reklamy. Jurgita: Perfumy wypadły ciut lepiej. Kochana 5,5 punkta! *przytuliła dziewczynę i udała się w kierunku Kate* Łącznie Abby zyskała 16 pkt, a w ogólnym rozrachunku 48 pkt. Rudowłosa przyglądała się makiecie Kate. Wykrzywiła się, by po chwili zamaskować to uśmiechem. Jurgita: Za oryginalność...eee...6? Pozostałe dwie reklamy no po 4 pkt. Łącznie Kate uzyskała 14 pkt a w ogólnym rozrachunku 39,5. Kolejno przeszła do Melissy. Przyglądała się makiecie. Jurgita: Fajna i oryginalna praca. *w tym czasie makieta Mel wybucha i jest cała w kleju oraz innych innych częściach makiety, rudowłosa zachichotała* za efekty specjalne dostaniesz 8 pkt. Przysiadła do jednej z reklam. Jurgita: Super podejście do tematu i wycisnęłaś z korony więcej niż mogłam się spodziewać. 8 pkt. Co do pań lekkich obyczajów 7, wolę w czym innym gustować. *przewróciła oczami* Hiszpanka łacznie otrzymała 71 pkt. Spoglądała na Briana. Pierwsze co to wybuchła śmiechem na myśl, że powstała jedna reklama. W duchu się ucieszyła nie lubiła chłopaka. Jurgita: Za reklamę dostaniesz 10 temat wyczerpany, ale i tak tracisz na tej części drugie tyle. Za makietę 9 pkt. Łącznie 19. W ogólnym rozrachunku Brian utrzymał 53,5 pkt. Podeszła do Rhysa. Delikatnie się zarumieniła, ale starała się ukryć swój rumieniec. Jurgita: *odkaszlnęła* Ten łuk. Z naleśników! Muszę kiedyś zjeść. *powiedziała oblizując się* Solidne 9 na 10. Zaczęła oglądać reklamy. Na widok reklamy o piwie klasnęła. Jurgita: Solidnie, 7 na 10. Mogłeś się bardziej postarać. *puściła mu oczko* Gdy słyszała w reklamie o niskiej dziewczynie z niskim biustem, sama odruchowo swój zakryła i zrobiła się cała czerwona. Odwróciła się od chłopaka. Jurgita: Baa-aaka. *mruknęła* Cóż, za płaski temat, płaska ocena. 5,5 punktów na 10. Odeszła dalej od chłopaka, wciąz zakrywając swój biust, przyglądała się reszcie zakłopotana. Jurgita: Od dziś będę głosić słowo miłości... *mówiła cicho, jakby czuła wzrok każdego na sobie* Rhys zwycięża mając 0,5 pkt więcej od Melissy. I to on w kolejnym wyzwaniu dostanie delikatne wsparcie. A jako, że głosimy słowo miłości, to dzisiaj nikt nie wyleci, bo każdy coś zrobił. Kocham Was. <3 *poszła zakłopotana swoimi rozmiarami* Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki